


Playing with Fire

by CamilleCarelli



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamilleCarelli/pseuds/CamilleCarelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris goes too far in teasing Adam while on AI season 8 tour. Fun ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing with Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Style: Humor/Dialogue/Sex  
> No infidelity because no Drake or Katy exist in this story.
> 
> Disclaimers: I own nothing, blah, blah, except my own words.  
> Note: Written upon request for ontd_ai kink meme #50. You may not archive or post elsewhere without express permission.

**Chapter 1: Gathering the kindling**

 _"You're playing with fire."_

Kris felt the heat as he patted Adam's thigh. Right before Adam moved his leg, dislodging his hand.

 

 _"You're playing with fire."_

Kris sat down next to Adam on the couch in the bus, rubbing his leg against Adam's.

Adam looked at Kris' leg, then slowly turned his head. He sucked his upper lip in, then spoke softly. "Kris, I hesitate to don my Captain Obvious costume--"

"Why? You love playing dress up." Kris grinned up at Adam.

"Not when I'm..." Adam bit his lip and looked away, out the window at...Maryland, was it? No, Virginia. Right? Focus on geography. Good plan. "Allow me to demonstrate." He roughly pushed Kris aside and stood up, pulling his jeans down before gesturing toward the couch and the chairs. "See? All this space? All just waiting for you to sit down. So there's no need--" Adam broke off as Kris grabbed his hand and tugged on it.

"There is a need. I want to sit next to you. I'm...cold." Kris smiled up at Adam and tugged again.

Adam clenched his jaw as he felt red rush into his face. He should have left his makeup on longer after the show. "Get a hoodie, man. I"m not your blanket."

Kris whispered. "Please?"

Adam shoved his hands into his jean pockets and turned around without another word.

Scott stepped in. "Adam? Why are you grinding your teeth? I could hear it out in the hall."

 

 _"You're playing with fire."_ "

Kris grinned as he slid his arm around Adam's shoulder during an interview. Just, he told himself, to hear Adam laugh. Before Adam leaned forward and his arm fell away.

 

 _"You're playing with fire."_

Kris stared at Adam's ass as he pulled the leather pants up in the dressing room. "Hey, Adam. I think you've lost weight. The pants are too loose."

"Excuse me?" Adam's head jerked around. "Mr. Baggy Jeans himself is commenting on the fit of my pants?"

"Yeah. I"m commenting. You told me during Hollywood week that my jeans were too loose and now I'm returning the favor."

Adam opened his mouth, then closed it, as his eyes narrowed. "Yeah, well...I care about fashion and..." He leered deliberately. "The fit of a man's pants. What's your excuse?"

Kris shrugged and kept his eyes on Adam's legs. "Just sayin'. Your pants are too loose. Your...uh... fans would probably prefer to see the...uh...goods better displayed."

"The goods displayed?" Adam slowly raised an eyebrow.

Kris licked his lower lip.

Adam licked his lower lip. Suddenly he shook his head and in a few long strides, opened the door and called out for the wardrobe mistress.

 

 _"You're playing with fire."_

Kris tapped Adam's bracelet with his finger. Adam looked over at him, smiling. Kris broke their shared gaze and began to run his finger up the bare skin of Adam's arm, still slightly damp and heated from the show. They were in their dressing room, the last two, dawdling, talking as they often did in the few minutes before they had to emerge for another meet and greet. Adam had been rattling on a mile a minute while Kris listened, smiled, and often laughed at Adam's observations. And then... Adam's voice had stilled as he bent his head to watch Kris' finger move. Up over the inside crease of the elbow, then over the curve of his bicep, the skin bared as Adam had paused in changing out of the finale clothes into his usual tee-shirt.

"If you want..." Kris said huskily.

"If I want...what?" Adam asked, his voice deepening.

"You said in some stupid interview that you're not happy with your arms. The fans obviously think they look fine. So do I. But if you want, I could show you..." Kris lightly touched the skin under his finger, then slowly curled his hand around Adam's arm. "I could show you how to lift weights, do strength-training."

"Strength?" Adam echoed. "I could use some strength," he muttered almost inaudibly as he stared at Kris' face. "Before I--"

"GUYS!" The stage manager belllowed through the door. "These Jersey fans aren't gonna take no for an answer. Get out here before someone gets hurt."

"We wouldn't want that," Adam quipped as he pulled his arm away from Kris and reached for a shirt. Kris stared as a wash of red scorched up Adam's chest, over his neck, and climbed up his cheeks. The curse of a natural redhead.

 

 _"You're playing with fire."_

Kris jumped onto the lift and immediately wrapped his spare arm around Adam's waist.

"Are you drunk?" Adam asked, leaning his head down to yell into Kris' ear.

"NO!" Kris yelled back. "Just...this lift isn't always steady. I need to hold on."

"But--"

"You want me to hold onto your butt instead?" Kris grinned and began to slide his hand over Adam's ass as the lift began to rise. He smiled broadly as the blue in Adam's eyes was nearly eclipsed by the darkness of dilating pupils.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Adam snapped as the lift began to appear over the stage. He pushed Kris aside. Oh, this was going to end. They were in New York. The timing couldn't be better, really. He knew people here.

Kris stared at Adam, feeling a wave of heat roll over him at the flare in Adam's eyes. He blinked as Adam suddenly tilted his head, lifted his microphone and instantly turned into performance mode as if their little interchange had never happened. And... turned toward Gokey. And smiled. Ouch. That burned. And Brad was going to be at the meet and greet afterwards. If Brad was in one of his moods -- and when wasn't he? -- that was going to burn even worse.

 

 _"You're playing with fire."_

Before the music had silenced, before the lights had fully extinguished, Kris grabbed Adam for a hug. He rubbed his face against Adam's shoulder, then turned his head inward until his lips were so close to the warmth radiating from the deep open neck of Adam's vest. Before Adam patted Kris' back and moved away to vault down the backstage steps and toward the handler.

"I think someone's gonna get in trouble--" Anoop sing-songed in Kris' ear as they walked down the hallway.

"Get real," Danny groused as he followed them. "There's never trouble in the Kradam paradise."

"I dunno..." Allison looked from Kris to Adam. She heard Kris suck in a breath as he joined her and looked back at Adam. "Wow, he looks--"

"Someone's getting in trouble and it's not me!" Anoop laughed and ran toward the dressing room.

"Um, Kris? Baby?" Allison whispered. "If looks could...well, kill isn't the right word. I guess. Do you know what that look means?"

Kris tugged at his undershirt. "I think I need..."

Allison frowned. "You look overheated. Maybe you should take a shower, babe."

 

 

 

\---

 **Chapter 2: Setting the Match to the Kindling**

"You're playing with fire."

"Excuse me?" Kris wrinkled his nose as he turned, reluctantly, to face Brad. Smart-ass, smarth-mouth Brad. Who always seemed to know too much. Why, oh why, had Brad flown into New York for one of the shows? Oh hell, why was he asking? It was New York, the east coast mecca of gay culture and Brad always liked to be in the center of everything. God, where was Adam to get him out of this conversation or whatever the hell you called it when Brad had that look in his eyes? Kris turned and looked for Adam and let out a long breath when he caught sight of him near the bar. Adam, he thought silently. Get over here.

"You heard me. The first time I said it. Months ago. And right now." Brad made no attempt to hide his smirk as he leaned against the wall of the bland meet and greet room backstage. He shrugged as he looked around. The room in New York looked no different than the room in LA. And the look on Allen's face looked no different in New York than it had in LA. Kid had no poker face and wore jealousy like a red flag. "But you're going to pretend you didn't understand, because you think that's safer."

"Safer? What's safer?" Kris countered, remembering how Adam had once counseled him that throwing questions back was a good way to deflect paparazzi and other... He curled his lip in Brad's direction... other parasites. God, he couldn't stand Brad. Brad, his eyes said he knew too much, knew too much about Adam, that he saw.... Not that Kris was thinking that way, no...

"Oh, _stop._ You may be from Arkansas, but you're _hardly_ a redneck rube, Allen." Brad reached out and plucked at the plaid sleeve of Kris' shirt. "But given that you're in New York, I do have some advice for you. You need to go shopping. Buy new clothes. Or better yet.. Buy a buttplug."

"A whhhhat?" Kris spluttered. He looked around frantically. If anyone heard Brad... oh god, like Gokey. Ugh.

"You know what a buttplug is, don't you? Even in ArKANsas, they must--"

"I know what the hell a buttplug is. What I don't know is--"

"How to insert one? Well, you start with lube. Lots of it in your case--"

"Why are we talking about this?" Kris groaned. Why wasn't he walking away?

"Because plaid is so _declasse_ and we were talking about accessorizing your look." Brad grinned. Almost too easy.

"No. We were not. You were--"

""I'm getting bored with this. Too much foreplay and not enough follow-through.. It's boring. Cowardly. And..." Brad ran his hands down his thighs. "Could lead to being called nasty names such as--."

"Shut up," Kris interrupted. He glared at Brad, wanting to walk away, but somehow rooted to the spot on the thin carpetting. Waiting. Brad always knew something. About Adam. Damn it. Kris didn't want Brad knowing about Adam, he wanted... He looked away, found Adam staring at him with a particularly intense look, gasped, looked down, then at the wall over Brad's head. Kris bit his lip. He was in way over his head. A little late to figure that out, he told himself.

Brad snapped his fingers in Kris' face, his red face. "What, don't want to hear what you are? Too fucking bad. Or rather, too not fucking bad. _Cocktease_."

Kris curled his hand into a fist, then forced himself to relax. "You should just--"

Brad levered himself away from the wall, hips first. He smirked again, just to annoy Allen, just because he could, just because he knew what was in store for Allen and ran his finger down Kris' arm. "I'm just giving you fair warning. Again. Last time. Adam is the sweetest guy in the world, but you cannot push him too far. He can go from sweet to shove you against the wall in five seconds. So, unless you..."

Kris licked his lips. "Unless I what?"

Brad poked at Kris' bicep. Hmm. Nice. He flicked his glance up to Allen's face and had confirmation of what he'd suspected. "Oh, I see. You want to tease him, to push him because you _want_ him to push you up against the wall...or the counter...or the table... pull down your pants, and plow into you until you scream for mercy. Well. Then. Just keep on teasing him and you'll get everything you want. And everything you didn't know you wanted."

 

 

\---

 **Chapter 3: Blowing on the Spark**

Kris put a hand up to his face. He wanted to groan. His face must be beet red. Geez, it felt like it was on fire. He looked around, embarrassed, then stopped. Oh god, no. Adam. Adam was looking at him. He had to... "I've gotta go somewhere."

"Go shopping! The stores you need are in Chelsea and are still open. Get the extra large. Ta ta!" Brad called out to Kris' receding back. He leaned back against the wall. An excellent show indeed.

Adam smiled automatically as he signed an autograph and watched the interplay between Kris and Brad out of the corner of his eye. Glancing over at his handler, he nodded and she interceded telling some fans he'd already met that he needed a personal moment. He gave them a broad smile but stalked over toward Brad, his determined strides eating up the floor.

"What were you saying to Kris?" Adam demanded as he watched Kris try to hide a scowl as he began working the room again.

"Kris Allen? Mr. Smalltown, All-American, Christian boy?" Brad grinned as he slid his arm around Adam's waist and leaned into his neck to whisper into his ear while keeping an eye on the room. The Gokester looked faintly nauseated, but then again he often did; he should buy the guy some Pepto. Although Gokey would make some crack about the bright pink color. What _ever_. This was New York; no one else cared if he leaned into Adam, except for... Oh yes. The glare could kill, if it weren't so obvious and presh.

Adam felt a gaze, something personal, touching him. Not the avid curious gaze of a fan, but something more intense, something he knew... He looked around, immediately spying Kris across the room, glaring at Brad's hands. "Why were you hanging on me, touching me?" Adam asked suspiciously as he leaned away and peered down. Brad was up to something. Evil and slightly malicious and... what else was in his eyes? Warmth and encouragement? About what? "What are you really doing?"

"You're too close to the situation to see the truth. Not that you can't handle it. You --"

"Just. Say. It." Adam gritted his back teeth. "You know I _hate_ Tom Cruise."

Brad grinned conspiratorily. Just for shits and giggles, just because Kris was watching. Oh, he was glad he'd come to New York. "I know. Total closet case. Did you hear--"

"Like I give a shit about his closet or his short man syndrome. Say. It." Adam demanded.

"Ooooh. I always did like it when you got aggravated." Brad smiled and ran his finger down the bare skin of Adam's chest, while looking around Adam. Ah. Target achieved. How much time... "And I'm not the only one."

"What did you say to Kris?" Adam pressed, glaring down at Brad.

"I love how your mind went right to him. Him. Your cocktease non-boyfriend? Look at that face. Poor baby. He's so jea--"

"Brad." Adam began to roll his eyes. Brad knew him too well, knew his needs, could read his longings and he probably knew... He stopped as he caught Kris glaring at him. He did look jealous. Openly jealous.

"Adam?" Brad asked, his curiosity spiking at the thoughtful gaze Adam was training on Kris.

Adam tilted his head and stared back at Kris for a long moment, before turned back to look down at Brad. "I....see." He sucked his upper lip in. Damn it. He'd been trying to be the nice guy. Hell, he was the nice guy. The guy who didn't push someone who was out of their comfort zone waaaay out of their comfort zone, who didn't screw up a real friendship for, well, a screw, who ... was walking around with a bad case of blue balls and... He wasn't crazy. Kris was staring at him. Tonight, he was staring at him openly, in front of everyone, like.. Well, like Kris wanted to kill Brad. He looked back at Kris and allowed a slow smile to part his lips. He'd learned a long time ago that timing was everything. "What the hell did you say to Kris?"

Brad stepped back at the look in Adam's eyes. Aggravated with a touch of frustration and an interesting _soupcon_ of smug. Ah. He knew Adam's limits, even if Kris did not. Yet, anyway. He shrugged, then tapped his own chest. "I've found a new career."

"Really." Adam quickly smiled as he waited for Brad's non-sequitur to make sense.

"Indeed. Apparently I _excel_ at fluffing."

Adam choked and reached out to hold Brad by the shoulders. "Fluffing? Not porn. No. Honestly, Brad, if you need some money--"

"Oh honey, you _are_ going to _owe_ me, but--" Brad paused. He pursed his lips, danced his fingers up Adam's arm, stepped close, and whispered. "You don't even know how much. But I'm not the one who needs something...given to him. Straight up."

Adam burst out laughing. "Did he hear that?"

"No. He's..." Brad peered around Adam. "He's edging closer, coming up behind you. Which is SO the wrong position for him."

Adam shrugged and speculated. "Maybe he wants to be the top. Which is not--"

"Yeah. Sure. Teases like that don't top." Brad looked up and began to laugh at the sly, knowing amusement in Adam's face. "Okay, okay, you know how to tease too. In a whole different way. But... Stop trying to be the nice guy. Stop trying to give him space and time or whatever the hell you think you're giving him and--"

"Give him what he wants?" Adam began to laugh.

"What he needs, babe. What he needs." Brad tapped his fingers on Adam's chest again, while smiling. Adam's grins were always contagious. Life was good. He was so glad he'd come east for this show. As he'd hoped, the backstage performances were amaaazing. He raised his voice. "Offer to take him shopping. And... Well, well... Here comes the...what would it be? Arkansas Regular Infantry to rout me from my _position_?"

"We're supposed to do some more press, Adam. Let's go." Kris ignored Brad and slid his hand through Adam's arm and tugged on it.

"Really? After the show?" Adam asked, raising an eyebrow. He looked into Kris' eyes. Kris was... lying. Or hiding. What the hell... Too late for that. Seriously. He stared into Kris' eyes and murmured, "Really? That's unusual--"

"Yeah. Just came up." Kris looked down at his feet.

"Bet it did..." Brad muttered as he curled his hand around Adam's forearm.

"Must you make everything sexual?" Kris snapped. He flushed and felt a wave of anger or some other emotion that made his blood pound racing through him. He reached out and prised Brad's hand off of Adam's arm, before running his hand into Adam's front pocket and pulling him closer.

 

\---

 **Chapter 4: Crackle, crackle**

"What are we doing?" Adam asked as Kris pulled him down the hall toward a door where one of their press handlers was waiting.

"A video interview for a website."

"That's not what I meant. I don't wanna-"

"It's with that girl who likes you so much -- Michelle something or other. Go on!" Kris urged, sliding his hand down Adam's back until it was resting on the inward curve of his lower back. Should he? He looked down. That ass? Oh, he should. How could he resist? And what would Adam do in response? He kept sliding his hand down.

"What the--" Adam whirled around as they reached the open doorway. Enough was enough. Now that he knew, it was way past enough. Game on.

"We have an interview to do." Kris said in his blandest tone, looking up from under his lashes at Adam.

"We...do." Adam agreed, speaking slowly as he raised his hand and curled it around the back of Kris' neck. He slid his thumb up Kris' neck until he forcefully pushed Kris' chin up. "And afterwards, we're going to have a little interview of our own."

Kris caught his breath at the look in Adam's eyes. He couldn't look away. Hell, he couldn't even breathe. In fact, the only muscle working in his body was--

"Boys?" The handler asked, clearing her throat loudly.

Michelle chirped, "The...uh...videotape is running."

"And here I said I'd never made a sex tape," Adam said softly. Kris gasped. Adam smiled. He smiled down at Kris, then slid his hand around Kris' waist and hauled him forward. "Michelle."

"Adam!" Michelle grinned from ear to ear. "What's this I hear about a sex tape?"

"You'll be the first to know." Adam smiled as he leaned forward to enfold Michelle in a hug, while whispering, "So good to see you. Thank you."

"Oh, it's my pleasure." Michelle nodded as they sat down. "We have some questions from the fans."

"Oh, they're always good," Kris said agreeably. "Oh!" He squawked as Adam slid his hand through Kris' belt loop and hauled him down on the couch, nearly on top of him. "I...uh..." Kris blushed and slid away. Or tried to. Adam's hand came around his waist and held him in place. "Yeah, uh, good."

"Great. Here goes. Kris. If you could change one thing about your AI experience, what would it be?"

"I wouldn't change anything..." Kris paused as Adam snorted. "What? _What?_ "

"How about your clothes?" Adam suggested. "We're in New York. You should go _shopping._ No, wait. I'll _take_ you shopping."

Kris felt his face flame. He grabbed for a bottle of water and took a long drink before mumbling, "My clothes were fine. Are fine."

"For a guy who works in the auto section at Farm and Fleet, sure. But not for a nationally-known singer who--"

"What do you know about Farm and Fleet, Mr. Glam Rocker?" Kris reached up and touched the corner of Adam's eyebrow, then heard his handler clear her throat and abruptly pulled his hand away and stared at it, the glimmer of Adam's glittery eyeshadow glinting up from his fingertips.

"You may have forgotten. But you were talking about Farm and Fleet or Fleet Farm or whatever it's called while we were winding our way through the southland."

"You remember that?"

"I remember every word you've ever said, Kris. Even when you are waxing rhapsodic over dump cake, I remember." Adam spoke softly.

"Waxing rhapsodic?" Kris burst out laughing. "Who talks like that? No, I know. You do. You are unbelievable..." Kris trailed off as he saw that underneath the amusement in Adam's blue eyes lurked a darker heat.

"In what way?" The interview prompted when Kris and Adam seemed to just stare at each other.

"He... he is..." Kris stammered, then closed his eyes, shook his head and started again. Focus, Allen. "He is proof that you don't need to go to college to be well-read, articulate..." Kris shook his head. "I've been to college and I don't talk half as good--"

"Well." Adam interrupted with a grin. "Half as well."

Kris smiled back. "I know. I just like it when you correct me."

"You like to be _corrected?_ " Adam pounced. "I do have that _whip_ \--"

"Guys?" The handler began to cough as she saw the avid look on the interviewer's face. The handler grimaced as the camera operator, wisely enough, panned to Michelle who was fanning her face.

Adam waited and when Kris said nothing, Adam smiled and began speaking. "I do love to read. I love to learn about other people's life experiences."

"You are insatiably curious about people," Kris interjected. "It's one of the things--"

"I'm insatiable in any number of ways." Adam smiled slowly. He watched Kris' eyes widen until the description, 'bug-eyed' seemed appropriate, then shrugged and turned to smile at the interviewer. "That's now. I wasn't much of a reader when I was a kid."

"You did like the X-men comic books," Kris blurted out, relieved that Adam's intense gaze was off of him.

"You remember that?" Adam turned his head to face Kris.

"I remember everything you've ever said, Adam." Kris smiled up at Adam. "Why did you like them, the comic books?"

The interviewer tossed her pages to the floor. Interviewing gold. Who needed questions with these two? The only question left to ask was when they were going to do it. Which, given what Adam had said earlier--

Adam nodded. "The X-men story is an allegory about being the outsider--"

"Which... you've felt like." Kris frowned and leaned into Adam's side. "Feel like, still. Even when it isn't realistic. In my opinion."

"Thank you, Mr. Allen, for your opinion. But I did feel like an outsider and for a long time--"

"Ridiculous. How could you be an outsider?" Kris touched Adam's chest, unconsciously petting the soft fabric under his hand. "You're not only on the inside, you're the... center. Everyone wants to be around you, everyone listens to you, waits for you. Everyone wants..."

"So _you_ say. Since it's from your perspective, I'll allow _that_ to go. But then, in the past, I felt like an outsider. Which is why, these days..." Adam focused his gaze on Kris. He paused, then placed his hand on Kris' knee before beginning to slide it up his thigh. "I prefer to be inside."

Michelle burst out laughing. The handler covered her face with her hands.

Kris froze. He could feel the heat from the lights. But that heat felt like an ice cube running down his back-- which might explain the dampness along his spine -- compared to the look in Adam's eyes. He knew he looked like a deer frozen in the headlights. The headlights being the gleam in Adam's eyes or maybe the sparkle from Adam's ring on the hand that was resting on his thigh. Although resting was probably the wrong word, given the grasp Adam had on his leg. The _strong_ grasp.

Adam turned back to the interviewer and raised his eyebrow. "Michelle. Any other questions? Isn't there usually something about my crush on Kris or Kris' crush on me? Or something less...euphemistic?"

"Why, actually--" Michelle drawled. "There is! The fans wanted to know if--"

"Gotta pee!" Kris announced, vaulting to his feet.

\----

 

 **Chapter 5: Never take your eyes off a smoldering fire**

"Pee! Damnit! Pee! Cooperate!" Kris muttered as he stared at his dick. Which was not cooperating. Which was hard as a freakin' rock and... Oh god, he couldn't go back in that room like this. And oh god, he was talking to his own dick. "Guess I might as well. You've been talking to me for months!"

"Who's been talking to you?" Anoop asked as he rounded the corner to the urinals and saw no one but Kris in the bathroom.

"Uh...." Kris turned his back slightly and looked down. There was a god: his dick was deflating. Proof was found not on the roof, but in the men's room. Whoa. There was probably all sorts of proof to be found in men's rooms in Adam's life and Adam's dick and.. Oh yeah. Stuff the dick back inside the pants. Pronto. Because? Oh yeah. Anoop. Talking. To. Me. "Just talking to myself."

"Okaaaaaaaaay." Anoop shrugged, then grinned. "I wonder what my psych prof would have said about a man talking to _himself_ while holding and staring at his dick."

"Probably that the man's hand has spent so much time alone with that dick that they're having meaningful conversations," Kris blurted out, then bent his head forward and groaned while Anoop burst out laughing.

When Anoop finished chuckling, he shrugged again. "Hey, at least you talked your dick _down_ before you went back in for that Kradam interview." He paused to enjoy the flash of red that covered Kris' face and neck. "Wouldn't be cool to have _another_ boner while you're with Adam recorded for posterity."

"Shut up, asshole," Kris muttered as he nearly ran from the bathroom. He hoped Anoop didn't tell anyone about that or... Well, would it matter if Anoop told what with the footage Michelle had in that interview? Because geez, he'd had a boner and the way that Adam had looked at him...

The footage. Michelle really could not, should not make that public. No. That conversation had been like...foreplay. Like Adam had said, like a sex tape... Don't think about that, Kris, don't... Oh, shit.

Kris tugged his shirt down as he entered the room and stopped in the doorway. He froze as he saw Adam and Michelle laughing, hard. What the hell? Adam was zipping up his backpack and nodding at something Michelle was saying in that breakneck, New Yawker way of hers that made Kris need to focus, hard. Why couldn’t people in this town just slow down? Then Adam turned to look his way and...Dayum... The heat there made everything slow down, move in slow motion, as if they were swimming underwater and he couldn't hear what they were saying. All he could see was blue. Pulling him closer and closer... while he wondered how blue could be so hot. He pulled at the collar of his undershirt.

 _"You're playing with fire"_

Then, suddenly, he heard Michelle and the handler laughing and talking so damn fast. Kris wished everyone could just slow down. Take a moment and... let his heart stop beating so hard it felt like thunder in his chest. Could anyone hear that? And that look of Adam's, where had that come from? One minute he was laughing with Michelle and the next... What the hell? What the hell! Adam’s laughter with Michelle – had that been at Kris’ expense or a way to hide his own intention? Kris looked away from Adam’s eyes, took in a little breath and sidled over toward the handler, desperate to ask her to find a way to hold that footage. He paused as he tried to decipher her bemused expression.

“Um...can we...” Kris mumbled in her direction, then glanced away toward the door as he struggled for a subtle way to make his request. “Adam and I, that... Can we...” He trailed off into silence.

“Can we...?” The handler repeated, wrinkling her brow as she tried to translate Kris’ silence. “Oh! Can you two go? Sure. The car is waiting!”

“Go? The car? Waiting?” Kris blinked. Damn, he sounded like an--

“Doing your best imitation of an echo machine, Kris?” Adam grinned and began walking toward the door, while saying goodbye to the others. As if nothing momentous had happened.

The handler smiled almost apologetically at Michelle, then looked back at Adam. "Hope this wasn't a--"

"Not at all, right Michelle?" Adam interjected.

"Of course not!" Michelle laughed again and the handler joined her.

Kris decided then that the handler looked... relieved? Oh, Adam had probably charmed the interviewer into holding the footage. Thank god. But no surprise. Adam was really good at charming people into doing what he wanted. And teasing. Kris smiled in his own relief. He had pushed Adam, he knew that. Just as he knew that maybe he had pushed him too far. But now Adam looked back to normal. Kris moved toward the door where Adam was waiting. “Where are we going, Adam?” Kris smiled and bounced on his sneakers. Adam always knew how to have or find a good time. And they were in New York, after all. Maybe... Then he frowned. “Not out with _Brad_ , I hope. Please tell me–“

Adam hooked his hand around the back of Kris’ neck. “I do like it when you say please.”

  
 _"You're playing with fire"_  


Kris leaned back into Adam's hand and looked up into his eyes. Oh...shit. Oh...damn. There it was again. He felt Adam’s hand pulling him through the door and bit his lip as he kept staring into Adam’s eyes. “Oh.”

“Let’s go. We have a car waiting.” Adam slung his backpack over his left shoulder and propelled Kris down the hall with his right hand.

“What about my guitar and my bag–“

“Already delivered to the hotel.”

Kris watched the hallways whiz by as he hustled to keep up with Adam's longer strides and, he admitted, planning process. Wow, this was moving fast all of a sudden. He needed a breath or... mixing signals. That seemed to distract Adam. “What about Brad?”

“Pfft," Adam snorted and grabbed Kris by the elbow to make the sharp right turn into the underground transportation area. "He’s not my guest, I didn’t invite him out here. He can entertain himself. I'm far more interested in how we're going to entertain ourselves for the next--”

“I thought we had to go back to the meet–“

“We're done. We met _everyone._ The handler handled it. That’s what she does. Don’t argue about it." Adam halted, put the backpack down next to him, and with a hand on Kris' forearm, drew him close. Bending down until their noses were almost touching, Adam whispered, "I told you that when we were done with this interview, you and I had a little interview of our own to do.”

 _"You're playing with fire"_

Kris shivered and moved closer and closer until he could feel the heat radiating off of Adam's body, then moved closer still until they were touching from head to toe. He felt Adam hiss in a breath and smiled before tilting his head back. If he moved forward just an inch their lips would touch. Just an inch... Then he saw the driver, must be, of their car out of the corner of his eye and merely whispered, “You’re being bossy tonight.”

Adam slid his arm around Kris' waist and pulled him up tightly against his body. It was Kris' turn to draw a breath as he felt the hardness pressing against him. Adam smiled slowly, watching as Kris' eyes slid down to his mouth. Adam waited until Kris' eyes widened, then bent down to pick up his backpack with a smirk. “Bossy? _You_ have no idea. But _I_ have so many ideas tonight. So many..."

 _"You're playing with fire"_

 

\---

 **Chapter 6: Fire travels**

"Excuse me. Gentlemen, if you're ready?" The driver cleared his throat and opened the back door of the vehicle.

Kris reluctantly pulled his eyes away from Adam's mouth. He stepped back and stumbled slightly when he saw the car, then sighed when Adam caught him by the arm to steady him. “A limo?” He looked up at Adam's smug face and began to laugh. “Oh, Adam, you never do anything half way...”

“No. I do not. That’s a lesson you’re about to learn.” Adam pushed Kris into the car and watched him bend over before sitting down. "Nice view, Kris. Thanks." Adam grinned as he followed Kris into the limo, then hit the button for the privacy screen as he drawled, "But we don't want the driver to have any views, do we?" Adam sprawled out on the bench seat and carefully placed the backpack on the floor by his feet, doublechecking that it was zipped tightly. He looked around the back of the limo. He looked up and saw Kris assessing the car too and repeated, "Do we?"

“No. Hey, what’s in that backpack tonight?” Kris asked suspiciously even as his eyes hungrily went up the long length of Adam’s legs. He inched closer to Adam on the seat as the driver set the car in motion. A limo. Day-um. All this room and time alone and the relative darkness back there, tinted windows...Yes. Now.

“What would you _like_ to be in that backpack tonight?” Adam teased. Kris deserved to be teased. He had leather straps around somewhere....

“Is it...sex toys? That whip you were mentioning earlier?” Kris asked eagerly. He shoved the rest of the way over on the seat until he was pressed up against Adam, then slid his hand from Adam's knee up his thigh.

“Mr. Allen! I am shocked.” I am also damn tired of the mixed signals, Adam decided once again. Kris was going to pay for the teasing. He was going to find those straps and maybe the whip would come out to play. Although... Kris had mentioned the whip, he probably didn't really... Plus, he didn't want to scare Kris off. Then again, he wasn't certain how long Kris wanted to... Stop overanalyzing, Lambert! Enjoy the moment!

“No, you’re not.” Kris leaned back, dragging his hand over Adam's upper thigh, pausing, then skating over his hip to toy with the studs on Adam's belt. Nothing ever really shocked Adam. Not really. Lordy knew, he had kept trying. For weeks. What could he... He smiled. “Maybe it would shock you to know that while I didn’t follow Brad’s advice–“

“Probably your best move ever,” Adam muttered as he gazed down at Kris' hand. Damn, the boy was distracting, distracting him from his best intentions and perhaps, his own needs.

Kris touched Adam's bottom lip and pressed on the soft plumpness under his finger. “You know Lambert, you can’t really get away with mumbling. Your diction is too perfect. All that _the-ah-ta_ training."

Adam taunted, "Training? You could use some. In so many ways. Let's start here." He flicked his tongue out and slowly licked Kris' thumb from base to tip, then sucked the entire thumb into his mouth.

"Oh yeaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh..." Kris' entire body tensed and he leaned into Adam, desperate to get closer. Slowly lifting his lids with great effort, he tilted his head back and gasped when he met Adam's gaze and the heat there went straight to his cock. Which was...straight. Yeah, he was no walking thesaurus but... Yeah, his butt too.

Adam watched Kris' face flush and his lips part, then felt the heavy pulse in his thumb beat against his lips. Oh yeah, Kris wanted this. And he was going to get it. Slowly stroking Kris' thumb with his tongue inside his mouth, until he could hear Kris begin to pant, Adam lifted his lips slightly and whispered against Kris' wet skin, "I've explained to you before that the best oral technique comes from a combination of training and practice. I would be happy to train you..."

"And I'd be happy to be trained. To practice. With you..." Kris licked his lips and whispered, “Although, I should tell you that I have been prepping for weeks without you. Waiting for--”

“What the actual fuck?! Without me?" Adam seized Kris by his upper arms and glared at him. No fucking way. Kris' first time was going to be with him or else... Someone would regret it. "With whom, then?"

Kris looked down at the hands imprisoning his biceps, then lifted his head. "Possessive much, Lambert?"

Adam bent his head, intent on taking Kris' mouth and showing him to whom he belonged, when he stopped. "Wait. You are so not the type of guy and... " He grinned. "You wouldn't have been so skittish earlier tonight if--"

"Oh shut up." Kris bit his lip hard in frustration. What the hell would it take to push Adam into...well, pushing into him? "I was waiting for you. Waiting and prepping--"

"Waiting?” Adam responded, staring at Kris' reddened lower lip. He wanted that lip to be red and swollen and... "Prepping?"

Kris sighed. Still hadn't managed to push Adam over the edge. “Whose mouth sounds like an echo machine now?”

“Whose mouth is going to be screaming so loudly he’ll make the limo driver call 911?” Adam smirked. He lifted Kris' hand to his mouth, bent his head and slid his tongue out to stroke Kris' thumb, tickling the base of the thumb, before swiftly moving to Kris' fingertip where he took a sharp bite.

Kris squeaked, then swallowed.

Adam lifted his head, reached out with his hand and stroked Kris’ throat. “Good swallowing action. That’s a relief. And a promise.”

Kris swallowed again. “Oh, I'm willing to promise all sorts of things. I've..." Kris took a deep breath. Why wasn't Adam taking the hints, the cues, his damn self that he'd been handing him on a silver platter? Why was he waiting? He took another breath and curled his hand around Adam's. "I’ve been prepping myself for weeks. I’ve been Googling to know how to prep ... So I've been..." He looked down and gasped at the bulge in Adam's jeans, swallowed again, then looked back up to finish, "Cleaning myself...inside and out. For you.”

"WHAT THE HELL?" Adam gasped in shock, then growled in angry frustration. He felt the blood pound in his veins and his muscles clench. “My fucking...You didn't tell me, you didn't, you---”

Kris grinned in triumph at the angry flash in Adam's eyes as he began swearing. “Fucking? Yeah. That’s what I’ve been hoping. In case, you didn’t get my hints–“

“I’ll give you a hint, you damn cocktease!” Adam grabbed Kris’ shoulders and tossed him across the seat.

Kris slid across the cool slick leather and fell back as he lost balance, the lights outside passing in a blur of color as he scrambled for something to hold onto, then found himself holding onto Adam’s shoulders as the bigger man landed solidly on top of him, knocking the breath from him. He gasped for air, then a moment later found he didn't need his own as they shared a breath, then their tongues, then their taste as their lips met and opened and their mouths showed their bodies the way.

Adam slid his arms around Kris; his left hand moved down to palm Kris' butt and pull him up closer to his own crotch while his right hand slid up to cup Kris' head and hold him in place. Their hips met and began to rock against each other. Adam used his knees to shove Kris' legs further apart as his mouth slanted across Kris and his tongue delved inside. Pulling back experimentally and hearing Kris' moan of protest, Adam smiled before biting Kris' lower lip, then teased his tongue over the bruised flesh until Kris moaned again and seduced him back inside with hungry strokes of his own tongue.

Spearing his hand through Kris hair, Adam tugged until Kris' head went back and exposed his neck. He pushed himself up on one elbow and loomed over the smaller man, enjoying Kris' frantic pulling at him, trying to get him back against him, the feel of Kris' crotch rubbing desperately against his. With a low-voiced growl, he bent his head again and ignoring the plea in Kris' suddenly-wide open eyes, fastened his lips to Kris' neck and began to suck. Not enough, Adam thought, and began to move down the open neckline of Kris' shirt. Kris spread his legs and wrapped them around Adam's hip while his hands reached for the hem of Adam's shirt and pulled it up, needing to touch skin. He gripped the hot skin, then slid his hands lower. He grunted when Adam's tight pants prevented him from getting inside them and instead cupped his palms over Adam's ass and pulled him even tighter against him. Adam swore softly and rocked against Kris.

“Do you...” Kris lost his train of thought as he stared into Adam’s blue eyes, so close... He closed his own eyes, hoping he could concentrate and took a deep breath only to falter as Adam's scent seemed to slide deep inside him. Inside... So close... Closer still until Adam's mouth took his again, and again, and again until all he could do was moan and hold on tightly.

He squeezed his legs harder around Adam's hips and gasped as Adam sank deeper into the crux of his legs. Kris tore his mouth from Adam's then groaned and gasped as Adam's lips fastened on the muscle where neck connected to shoulder and bit down. The sting went straight to his cock and he arched against Adam, feeling a churning in his balls that sent crackling flickers of pleasure streaking acorss his skin. “Condom. Yeah. Do you have a condom? Like now?”

Adam lifted his head and swore silently at the urgency in Kris' face, the muscles there tightened with need, matching the tension in the rest of the body cradling him. He smiled tightly and asked, “You have such a firm grip on my ass, wouldn't you feel if I had a condom back there?"

"Wallet? Backpack?" Kris asked frantically, as he rocked his cock against Adam's.

"Hmm. If you'll let go--"

"I don't wanna..." Kris whined, knowing even in the midst of the red heat enveloping him that he wanted to see Adam's smile.

"Too bad, _baby._ " Adam grinned, then slowly slid away from the warmth of Kris' embrace. He reached for the backpack and unzipped it. Pretending to peer inside, he frowned. "No condom, but..."

"Stop it, Adam." Kris planted his feet, one on the bench seat and one on the floor and tilted his hips up. "I need..."

"Are you in iminent danger of coming?" Adam asked, reaching out and palming Kris though his jeans. He gripped firmly, enjoying the heat in his hand.

"OH!" Kris cried out. "Yes, just..."

"Not yet. I've waited a long time for this. Control yourself. Or..." Adam dug in the backpack and pulled out a glove.

"Or else what? You'll control me?" Kris asked, rubbing his cock against Adam's hand. "You're already doing it. Do it all the way, just... Do it. Whatever, man, just..." Kris arched his neck against the seat and pushed his cock against Adam's hand again.

"I'm going to do whatever I want and you're not only going to let me, you're going to beg for me."

"I'm already begging!" Kris protested, then gasped when Adam lightly smacked his thigh.

 _Slap_

"Pay attention, boy." Adam held up the glove. "Remember this?"

"The glove thing with..." Kris blinked in the dimness of the car interior as the flashing lights outside sparked against metal. "The cock ring?"

Adam smiled devilishly as Kris gulped. "I did mention that this glove is soooo well designed, didn't I? I can take this apart and actually use it and..."

"And...." Kris couldn't take his eyes off Adam's hand as he began to take apart the glove.

 _Snap  
Snap  
Snap  
Snap_

Adam swiftly unwrapped the glove, making sure the leather flicked through his hand and against his knee.

 _Slap  
Slap  
Slap  
Slap_

He held up loosened ring between his thumb and index finger and rolled it, holding Kris' shocked gaze with his own determined glare. "I'm going to really enjoy putting this cockring on you, you damn cocktease..." Adam's voice lowered until it was a deep growl. "Controlling you."

"Whoa-- You said you didn't have any sex toys in the backpack!" Kris realized suddenly. He shoved his arms back to rest on his elbows.

Adam smiled smugly as he twirled the ring on his index finger. "I didn't lie. I _didn't_ say that I didn't have sex toys. What I _did_ say I was that I was shocked that you were asking--"

"ARGHHHHHHH!" Kris yelled and grabbed for Adam's hand.

Adam shoved Kris back down and reached for the button on Kris' jeans.

\----

 

 **Chapter 7: Heat Rises**

"Adam, can you hurry? I'm burning up here..." Kris nearly shouted as Adam's fingers brushed over his lower abdomen and made his muscles clench in anticipation. He didn't know where to look -- at the cock ring on Adam's finger, at Adam's hand as it took too damn long opening his jeans, or the look in his eyes that, no lie, felt like wet heat pouring all over him. Or maybe that was just the pre-come he felt leaking out of him. "Seriously, man! Do it!"

 _"You're playing with fire"_

"I..." Adam looked at Kris’ eager face, watched his lips part, and felt every muscle in his own body tighten. Damn. If he looked at Kris' mouth one more second, he'd... He glanced out the window and frowned, even as his fingers nimbly opened the button on Kris’ jeans. Damn again. He sucked in his upper lip as his fingertips brushed over the hot, hair-roughened flesh of Kris’ lower belly. So close and yet...

“Adam, hurry up...Put the ring on me, I don't care, just touch me!” Kris urged, reaching down to his own zipper. What the hell was Adam waiting for?

 _Hisssss_

“Gentleman, as you requested...” The driver’s voice came over the speakers. “ETA to the hotel entrance is ten minutes.”

“Thanks!" Adam called out, grateful that at some point this evening he'd been thinking with the larger head. Although right now, the other one felt.. _Anyway_... He shoved the cock ring in his pocket. "Remember to use the service entrance.”

“Of course,” the driver chuckled and disconnected.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Kris cried out in protest the second the intercom went off. His eyes flew to Adam’s suddenly-complacent face and then he realized... He sat up and punched Adam's arm, then gasped for breath as Adam grabbed his hand, shoved him back and fell on top of him again, pinning him down. “Adam...You planned this all out. You.... you... You control freak–“

“I like to control things and I am a freak, but I’m not a _control freak_ ,” Adam argued automatically, as he used both hands to hold Kris down and nosed aside the placket of Kris shirt to nip at the damp skin of his chest. “I like to collaborate. I live to–“

"Oh, stop." Kris shook his head when Adam lifted his head. "Not that, you dork. Keep doing that. Please," Kris urged and pulled his shirt further apart for Adam's lips. As Adam began to alternate between biting and licking his skin, Kris slid his hands into Adam's hair and held on as his senses swam. After a moment, he forced himself to grit out when he wanted to groan, “For the record, _again_ , you are not a freak. But I am gonna _kill_ you. You knew we didn’t have time.”

“Not for what I’m planning on doing to you tonight,” Adam agreed in a low voice. He lifted Kris' hand to his mouth and slowly circled the palm with his wet tongue. "We need a lot of time."

Kris shivered, as he always did when Adam’s voice had that deep tone. His hands trembling in Adam's hair and his own voice husky, he said softly, “I don’t think there is _anything_ in this world sexier than your voice. Anything. Especially when you go low like that.”

 _"You're playing with fire"_

“Really? I didn't know that.” Adam's heart pounded at Kris' words and he smiled out of sheer happiness, making a mental note of Kris' admission and hoping it would prove useful later. Sliding his body to the side, he ran his fingertips over the zipper of Kris’ jeans. Keeping his voice low-pitched, he teased, “Seems to me that you threw that boner onstage when I hit the high note. But if you want me to go lower...” He watched Kris’ face as he stroked his fingers over Kris’ bulge, then skated over the balls.

“Adam!” Kris groaned even as he spread his legs and lifted himself up to Adam’s caresses. He wished they had all night in this limo. "I'm so freaking inarticulate. All I seem to do is moan your name."

"Yeah. You should have stayed in college and taken an English class or two," Adam teased out of long habit. Kris knew his pressure points and he knew Kris', they both knew how far to press and now... Just another layer to learn. Another layer of heat. His need and Kris' felt like a blanket covering them both in sexual need and tension. His long fingers curved over Kris' balls and Adam held his breath as Kris shifted to spread his legs. He exhaled and began to circle his fingers around Kris' opening. Waiting.. He'd done too much of that. “Or wait. I was wrong–“

Kris choked with amusement and arousal vying for primacy. “You’re full of–“

“You’re going to be full of me,” Adam said darkly as he pressed his index finger into the crevice of Kris' jeans.

"Fucking...yeah." Kris swallowed again, then said eased his hand between them and grasped Adam's cock in his palm just as the limo glided to a halt. “I hope so.”

"There is no hope about it, Allen. I promise you that you're going to be full of my cock tonight." Adam felt his cock throb in his jeans like it was trying to break free of the confinement to fit into Kris' hand. That would be a good start, he thought as he thrust himself into Kris' palm. But only a start. Tonight he was having Kris and nothing was going to stand in the way.

Kris felt as though every nerve-ending in his body were starting to catch on fire. Seeking to fan the flames in Adam's eyes and without hesitation, he began stroking Adam's cock up and down, up and down. Swallowing hard as he realized how easy and natural this all felt, he said softly to ensure the flames would keep alive, "You know, I used to pretend to be asleep just to hear you talking and I'd be thinking about you, fantasizing that you were using that voice if I was lucky, while you filled me up."

 _"You're playing with fire"_

"Are you kidding me?!" Adam growled in frustrated disbelief. He sat up and pushed his hands through his hair. "All those nights... I am the one who's going to kill you! Kill. You." Adam snatched Kris' hand and shoved it away as the driver parked the car. "And it's, 'if I _were_ lucky,' you--"

 _Snick_

The car door began to open. Adam grabbed his backpack and held it in front of him as he vaulted out of the car and came to an abrupt stop. He blinked at the bright lights of the service entrance and then bit back a yelp as Kris palmed his butt cheek before sliding his hand between Adam's legs. He took a step and motioned the driver away before whirling around, then wishing he hadn't. He could not feel almost, well, dizzy. This was... "Kris..."

“You stumbled.” Kris heard the giggle in his voice as he slid across the seat to the open door.

“Did not.” Adam stepped forward again and rested one hand on the roof of the car, watching it curl and then forcing it to relax.

“Did too. Wonder why....” Kris teased in a sing-song voice. “I know you’re not drunk. Or high.”

“Nope.” Adam impatiently drummed his fingers on the roof of the car.

“But you are speaking in words of only one syllable which means...You are pissed.“ Kris lost his train of thought as he realized he was eye level with Adam’s groin. Wow, up close and personal, that cock was even bigger than he'd been expecting. Maybe a buttplug hadn't been a bad idea. He reached out and ran his fingertips up Adam’s thigh.

Adam growled, “Let’s go in.” When Kris did not move, Adam reached down, grabbed Kris by the elbows and hauled him up against him in a hard swoosh.

“I think...” Kris began once he caught his breath. He rubbed his leg against Adam’s and looked up into Adam’s face. “That it would be an excellent idea if we held onto each other as we went up to our rooms.”

“Room.” Adam corrected in a tight voice.

“Yeah. That. Whatever. All's I know is, I want to grab that ass.”

Adam bent his head until his lips were brushing Kris' ear. "You will be grabbing my ass and holding on tight while I plow into you. In about ten minutes. Let's go." With a nod of gratitude in the driver's direction, Adam fished his wallet out of his pocket, peeled off a bill for the driver and stuck something in his back pocket.

Taking Kris by the hand, Adam hauled him into the doorway of the service entrance. He stopped briefly to ask directions to the elevator and they continued down a hallway. They both sighed when they saw the service elevator. Adam poked at the button impatiently, hitting it over and over again. When Kris shifted his feet, Adam looked over his shoulder and hooked his fingers in the open waistband of Kris' jeans and pulled him against him. Kris immediately began to rub against Adam's hip.

 _"You're playing with fire"_

"Get a grip." Adam's fingers curled tightly into Kris' jeans.

"I'd rather you'd get a grip. Around my cock..." Kris whispered.

 _"You're playing with fire"_

'Nice and tight. The way my ass is going to be for you." Kris stood on tiptoe to reach Adam's ear as a maid walked by with a stack of towels and put his hand on Adam's chest to steady himself. He looked down in surprise as he felt Adam's heart pounding against his hand. Day-um. Adam looked...well, aroused and angry, but the way his heart was pounding and the heat pouring off of him? Wow. Kris couldn't wait to get in trouble. He began to move his hand toward Adam's nipple, wondering if Adam was sensitive there and grinned when Adam grabbed his hand.

 _Ding_

"Thank god..." Kris and Adam said in unison as the elevator reached the service floor.

"Key card?!" Kris blurted out. "It's one of those where you need to insert the card into the slot."

"Yeah. Got that," Adam said drily as he pulled a key card out of his pocket and shoved it in and out of the slot. "I know about inserting tabs into slots, boy."

"Well, hope it's not going to go that fast..." Kris grinned.

"Maybe I'll be the one to wear the cock ring..." Adam suggested as he stepped inside the elevator and pulled Kris inside. Prodding the floor button with his index finger, the ring on it glinting in the light, he barely waited for the door to close before leaning against the wall, dropping the backpack and hauling Kris up against him, his front to Kris' back.

"Adam." Kris rested his head against Adam's shoulder, then turned until he was looking up at him.

"Kris." Adam stared at Kris' mouth. That lower lip... he wanted to see it moving along the underside of his cock. Like...now. He closed his eyes and did a scale in his head.

"Aren't we going to kiss?" Kris licked his lower lip and opened his mouth. "I really want your tongue inside me."

 _"You're playing with fire"_

Adam drew in a shuddering breath at the imagery shooting through his mind. "If I start kissing that mouth of yours that half the time looks ready to give a blow job..." Adam's hands bit into Kris' hips and opened his eyes. "I'm going to push you down and give you instructions on how to give one. A speed version."

"I would have no objections. If you're worried about your performance, you could put on that cock ring..." Kris smiled as he imagined Adam teaching him about his toys.

"I doubt, quite honestly, that it would fit on me right now."

"I can tell..." Kris rocked back against Adam's groin and wondered just how _that_ was supposed to fit inside him. And he wanted to know. Now. "But if you want another option, you could..." Kris wriggled his butt into Adam's crotch. "Pull down my jeans and take me right here."

 _"You're playing with fire"_

Adam closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Which, he thought, was probably a mistake as he inhaled the scent of Kris and ... he could practically smell how aroused Kris was. "I could..."

"Do it."

“Two problems--"

"Oh sheesh. You're going to overanalyze this, aren't you?" Kris shook his head. No way. He began to rub his ass up and down against Adam's crotch.

"It's what I've always done when we went to bed, remember?" Adam bent his knees and spread his legs to make room for Kris.

"We wasted a lot of time. There we were... alone in that room... Talking."

"Okay, you are already going to get it -- good -- for not telling me earlier. All those damn nights!" Adam's arm tightened around Kris' torso. "One. There are security cameras in here. I can assure you that if there were not, you'd be bent over with your hands wrapped around your ankles and speaking in tongues."

"Holy..." Kris leaned heavily against Adam and with suddenly-thick fingers began to unzip his jeans.

"Stop. The cameras," Adam reminded him, grabbing Kris' hand and pushing it aside. “Remember? Haven’t you learned yet? Eyes are everywhere.”

“But...” Kris began to protest, then smiled slowly, knowing that he was one of the very few privileged to tease Adam about the release of certain pictures. “But Adam. You love to have your picture taken. Those pictures of you kissing –“

“Never again. Ugh.” Adam shuddered, then without thinking, bent his head and bit Kris on the shoulder.

"Ow!" Kris groaned, then grinned. "Do it again."

"No. I’ve learned my lesson about private moments being private–“

“A hard lesson?” Kris asked automatically, rocking back against Adam's erection. But if Adam wanted to keep private moments private, then what the hell had he been doing with that interview with Michelle and... Kris lost his train of thought as Adam's hand tunneled under his shirt.

Damn, Kris was thinking too hard, Adam decided and and began to stroke his belly. He slowly slid his fingertips inside Kris' jeans, hidden by the shirt. “And don’t you think it might be fun to find ways to have private moments and not get caught?”

“Such as?” Kris licked his lips and turned his head to look up at Adam. “Like on Larry King Live when I took off my sneaker and ran my foot up your calf?”

“Yeah. Like that, asshole.” Adam chuckled.

"I think that after tonight, calling me asshole is going to be a term of endearment."

Adam sucked in a breath. "Do you?"

"Yeah. I think I'm going to become fond of that part of my anatomy myself tonight given the way it's already tingling."

 _"You're playing with fire"_

"Really. Well, first..." Adam slid his left hand lower inside Kris' jeans and touched the base of Kris' cock with his fingertips. They both stiffened and let out low moans. Adam felt Kris heat up in his arms and knew his own brow was slightly damp. He kept his left hand in place and moved his right hand inside the back of Kris' jeans, pulling them tight as his hand slid downward.

"First?" Kris choked out, his skin super-heated wherever Adam was touching him. Front and back.

"First, since you're... untouched, right?"

"Yes. For...you. I think, feel... I was...waiting for..." Kris faltered and groaned when he felt Adam's heart speed up yet again. "I didn't even know..."

"I'm... glad," Adam said softly as a wave of heat poured over him, making his hands slippery. Good, he thought as he slid the fingertips of his right hand down until they were resting on the crack of Kris' ass. "First, we'll have to open you up."

"Open me up?" Kris repeated, holding his breath as Adam's index finger slid down the crack and gently began rubbing against him.

"Yes. With my hand. We'll start with one finger..." Adam pressed his index finger inside and rested it there, while resting his chin on Kris' soft hair.

Kris gasped in shock and unconsciously bent forward slightly. "Oh my.... Adammmmmmmmmmm."

"Then two..." Adam whispered in Kris' ear, licking the edge of it as he slid his middle finger down and gently feathered a touch along the edge. "And..."

 _Ding_

"Here's our floor!" Adam sang out as he pulled his hands out of Kris' jeans and gently shoved him forward. "Oh, did you _stumble_?"

"You..." Kris felt his hands tremble, then realized his entire body was trembling.

"Come on." Adam slung his arm around Kris and pulled him out of the elevator. "And I do mean _come_ on."

"Soon..." Kris said in a low voice, hoping he wasn't going to embarrass himself by prematurely... Thank god, here was the room. Oh just, hurry up...He bit his lip hard. "Maybe I need that cock ring...I don't know how long I'll last, Adam."

 _"You're playing with fire"_

Adam's fingers slipped on the plastic rectangle of the card at Kris' words and at the sight of Kris' reddening lower lip. "I'll take care of you," Adam promised as he slid his key card into the room and they both stared as the light blinked red. "Damn it..." Adam grunted as he tried the card again, forcing himself to move the card more slowly.

 _Beep_

The light blinked green and they both reached for the door handle. Shoving it down, they tumbled into the room, nearly on top of each other. Kris grabbed for Adam, reaching up to twine his arms around Adam's neck and pulling him back against him, blindly searching for Adam's mouth with his own and finding Adam's neck first. He bit down and revelled in the sound Adam made.

Adam reached up to close the door.

 _SLAM_

Adam reached for Kris and shoved him against the door. "Now."

 

 

\---

 **Chapter 8: Ring of fire**

“Unnnffff!” Kris grunted as his back hit the door.“Ad...mmmmmmmmmm....” He moaned as Adam took advantage of his open mouth to invade it with his tongue. Sliding his arms around Adam as he done so many times before in those hugs no one could give like Adam, Kris tilted his head back and opened his mouth, inviting and taking everything Adam was giving him with lips and tongue, then returning it with his own need. He groaned as Adam’s right hand moved up his body, tweaking his nipple before pressing up to encircle his neck as he’d done earlier that night, using his thumb to first tilt Kris’ chin further up, then to slide between their lips, the tip of it pressing into Kris’ bottom lip as they kissed. Kris froze, then felt a buzzing sort of warmth come over him as his tongue played with Adam’s then returned over and over to the tip of the thumb, finally, desperately, sucking it into his mouth.

“Enough.” Adam pulled his hand away, gave Kris another hard kiss and pressed his hands into Kris’ waist, lifting him up higher against the door. He pulled his mouth back reluctantly, forcing himself to tear away from Kris’ greedy lips, but not getting far as he growled, seeking lips against seeking lips, “Wrap your legs around me.”

Twining his arms around Adam’s neck, Kris did the same with his legs around Adam’s waist, biting his lip as his cock hit Adam’s smooth silver belt buckle, the top edge of it scraping him in a way that... “More...” Kris demanded, pulling Adam’s head toward him.

Adam slid his hands down to cup Kris’ butt, pulling him even closer and using the weight of his upper body to hold Kris in place as he fitted their mouths together.

Adam’s hands curved around Kris until his fingertips met in the crack of his ass. He started by plying light strokes, then began to press harder, reveling in Kris’ response as he first gasped, then groaned, then began to rock his cock against Adam.

No, no, no, Kris thought in his head as he felt a tingling in his balls and recognized that an explosion was... think of something else... Then Adam bit his bottom lip and he knew he couldn’t think, just feel, feel the heat, god, he needed to get his clothes off and... oh yeah....his cock knew what it was doing, rubbing against the edge of that belt buckle, which was nothing compared to that big glittery buckle Adam wore on stage, which ... Bad idea. Not working, Allen. And... “OH!” Kris cried out as Adam’s fingers squeezed his ass cheeks together while he bit Kris’ lip again, then slid his tongue inside to take Kris’ mouth in hard strokes.  
Twisting his head to the side almost violently, Kris put a hand on Adam’s chest, pushing back and slipped his legs down until his feet hit the floor. He reached out blindly for the light switch, hitting the wall and somehow managing to find it, the desk lamp on the other side of the room providing a soft glow. Good, light.

Adam stared at Kris. If he’d changed his mind, Adam knew he’d probably prove that you could die from blue balls. And a broken heart. He slammed a hand against the door. “Kris, what’s–“

“You said you’d take care of me,” Kris blurted out, looking up at Adam’s hand, close to his head. “Out there in the hallway, you said–“

“I will.” Adam moved his hand to cup Kris’ cheek. “What do you want? Tell me.”

“I realllllly can’t wait...” Kris admitted, turning back to meet Adam’s eyes, but sliding down to stare at his mouth... those lips. Damn it. “I need to come. I’m gonna come. Don’t make me embarrass myself by coming without you...” Kris trailed off as he saw something ... some combination of possessiveness and warmth and yes, this being Adam, fierceness in those blue eyes.

 _"You're playing with fire."_ "

Adam stared at Kris in wonderment. Did Kris feel what he was feeling? Did he understand that this connection wasn’t common? He had to. “All we’ve really been doing is kissing. I haven’t even touched your–“

“I know, I know... My body wants to come, but I need to have your hand or...” Kris paused and from the grin that crossed Adam’s face, knew he had blushed. Which was ridiculous. It was _Adam._ Besides, Adam couldn’t know about the dreams he’d had, for months. He’d tell him eventually, all of them and... But now... “Your mouth...Really, I’d...” Kris looked down. “I’ve...”

 _“You’ve dreamt of my mouth, haven’t you?” Adam knew the minute the words left his mouth without any conscious thought that he was right. All those looks, those stares..._

 _“Yes.” Kris lifted his hand and touched Adam’s lip. “That freckle right there. I’ve thought about watching that freckle as your lips circle my cock.”_

 _ _"You're playing with fire."_ "_

With swift, almost savage strokes of his hand, Adam divested Kris of his clothes, tossing them aside. He shoved Kris back against the door again, but this time his hands curved around Kris’ bare shoulders. Finally, he was touching Kris’ skin. Where next? The chest or...

Kris blinked at him in shock as he suddenly felt air against his skin, air that felt so cool against his overheated skin that he almost shivered. And then Adam moved forward and wrapped his arms around him and he felt like he was burning up. Why was Adam still dressed? And then his now-uncovered cock hit the edge of Adam’s belt buckle. “Oh yeah....” He rubbed his cock against Adam’s belt buckle.

“You are...” Adam bent his head to stare intently at Kris’ face. “M–“

Kris interrupted Adam, telling him even as he kept rocking back and forth moving from tip toe to standing flat over and over, “I wish this was the buckle you wear on stage. Do you know how many times I’ve stared at that thing, flashing in the lights?”

“Why do you think I wear it? How many times have I told you that clothing is important?” Adam grasped Kris cock at the base, taking control of it and rubbed it over the buckle, feeling it throb in his hand. Seeing a glisten in the soft light, he swabbed his thumb over the tip of Kris’ cock, then slowly, knowing Kris was watching, brought his thumb to his mouth and licked it.

“You’re killing me.” Kris gasped and felt a flame of heat curl up over the back of his head until his brain felt... What? He didn’t know anything any more. All he knew was that he wanted that tongue on his cock. He wanted his tongue on Adam’s cock, the cock he felt through Adam’s jeans. Rubbing against that hardness, he stared into Adam’s blue eyes. Oh god, he could come right now and if Adam had been wearing that glittery belt buckle, he would have. How many times had he thought of doing just that? How many times had he imagined taking off the buckle and opening Adam’s pants? How many times had he looked at the bulge under the buckle? He reached down with both hands on either side of his own cock and rocked against Adam. “Then I look lower...”

“Why do you think I have an erection on stage sometimes?” Adam bit his lip as Kris’ hands stroked him almost feverishly. “You want my cock too, don’t you, boy?”

“Yes...” Kris pushed against Adam’s crotch while his eyes were glued to Adam’s face. God, he was so intense. “I want it all. Everything. Like. Now. ”

“Say please.” Adam ordered watching as Kris’ pupils dilated even more. Kris did like being ordered around. Good. He felt like he had a lot of orders in him to give after all those months of teasing.

“Please.” Kris cried out as Adam slid his hands from his shoulders, down his back, and curved over the globes of his ass. He pushed back into Adam’s hands. Skin to skin. But... “ _Your_ clothes–“ Kris panted.

“No time, right?” Adam sank to his knees. He looked up at Kris and ordered, “Put your hands in my hair.”

God, he’d wanted to do that for so long. He’d occasionally used the excuse of teasing Adam about his hairstyling adventures to touch his hair, but now... Finally. Kris threaded his hands through Adam’s thick hair, trying to concentrate on the silky strands weaving through his fingers so he didn’t explode the minute Adam took him into that amazing mouth of his. Which was... he bit his lower lip hard... right now. “Yesssssssssss....” He groaned as he finally watched those lips part and take his cock between them. Finally.

Finally, Adam thought, as his mouth slid down Kris’ length, then back up again. He swirled his tongue around the head, then pulled back to give long, voluptuous licks to it, feeling Kris’ body trembling with each pass of his lips and tongue. Alternating licks and slides and sucks in a pattern that was no pattern, he kept Kris on the edge, wanting, needing for Kris’ first time with him to be memorable.

His knees shook as Kris watched Adam’s mouth. Those lips he’d watch so many times, talking, laughing, singing... and now, damn it... Was he humming while sucking him. Oh god. Adam, Adam... Bending forward, he tried to pull Adam’s tee-shirt up. Skin. He wanted to feel more of Adam.

Adam shoved his hand away and clamped his lips around the base of Kris’ cock, then slowly drew his mouth back, his tongue teasing along the underside.

Kris arched his back once again, then shook his head. He wanted more. “Adam, I don’t want to come yet, I was wrong, I want more...”

Adam pulled his head back and lightly smacked Kris’ thigh. “Stop arguing with me. Stop teasing me. I’ve had enough--”

“Or what?” Kris challenged. “You gonna use that whip?”

 _"You're playing with fire."_ "

 _“You’re not ready for the whip.” Adam curled his fingers around Kris’ cock and tugged on it, his hand sliding smoothly over the wetness there, then slid down to caress Kris’ balls. He raised his eyebrows. Kris was drawn up and ready to fire, but was resisting. This was... His eyes met Kris... impressive. But he had enough of teasing. “You are mistaken if you think I’m giving you a choice about this.” Adam warned him. “You’re going to come now.”_

 _“But–“ Kris protested, wanting to push Adam over the edge with him. If he angered Adam enough, he thought he’d get what he wanted. Adam naked and... Oh god, don’t think too much about that, he decided, feeling his body begin to push and his cock thrust into Adam’s hand. Traitor._

 _“Wow, you really are adventurous, Mr. Allen...” Adam said softly, keeping his eyes focused on Kris’ as he reached for the backpack he'd dropped on the floor in their tumble into the room. “We both know I could have brought you off with just my mouth, _but_ as you say...”_

“Adventurous?” Kris forced himself to break Adam’s gaze to look at his hand. “Uh-oh. What else is in that backpack? It’s like a magician’s... Wait, lube? You did have lube in that backpack, why didn’t you..”

“I’ll show you why.” Adam flicked open the top of the tube and deftly squeezed a copious amount of the clear liquid onto the fingers of his right hand, closed the tube and tossed it over his shoulder in the general vicinity of the bed.

With one hand, he held Kris’ cock in place and slowly moved his head forward. Keeping his head still, he controlled Kris as he brushed his cock back and forth against his lips, over and over and over. When Kris tried to push forward, Adam slammed his left hand onto Kris’ abdomen and held him still. “I didn’t tell you that you could move, did I?” he said in a deep thread of his voice before slightly parting his lips and brushing them against Kris’ hard flesh again. His.

Kris groaned. “C’mon. Let me back into that mouth. God, it’s...I’ve always thought your mouth was beautiful, the music you make with it... And now...let me in...”

“You have to let me in first.” Raising his right hand, Adam pushed his elbow into Kris’ thigh. “Open up.” When Kris immediately moved his feet further apart, Adam wasted no time in aiming his wet fingers to Kris’ tight opening. He looked up at Kris and with his lips brushing against the tip of Kris’ hardness, told him, “Relax.”

“Relax? You’re outta your mind, Lambert!” Kris was glad for the support of the door, unsure if his legs could hold him up between the utterly-possessive look in Adam’s eyes and the feel of his long fingers spreading lube behind his balls and then... oh my...rubbing along the edges and ... his body fell back, and he opened his legs wider. More, more, more. “WOW. I didn’t know...”

“You were made for this...” Adam whispered as Kris’ cock leapt and brushed against his cheek. For me, Adam thought as he began rotating his middle finger against the opening and then... inside, damn, Kris was tight, Adam’s own cock surged and strained against his jeans, keeping him from ravaging Kris the way he’d needed them to, he gently moved his finger up, then down, then back up again, searching for... yes, there, the spot. He tilted his head back to stare at Kris, wanting to memorize the moment.

Kris felt every nerve ending in his body ignite. He clutched Adam’s hair, arched his back, head hitting the door, and without conscious thought, began to yell, “Oh my fucking.... AD......... AMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!”

“That’s why I didn’t get out the lube in the limo.” Adam smiled wickedly before he bent his head and once again, wrapped his lips around Kris’ cock and moved his lips and tongue in unison with the brushes of the finger inside Kris. Soon, Adam told himself, he’d be even deeper inside Kris, but for now... Yes.. He felt Kris’ body tighten and his hands hold onto his hair, as Adam’s hands slid over sweat-dampened skin and Kris began to rotate his hips in need. Adam’s finger followed Kris’ movements, rubbing and rubbing until... Yes, here...

“Oh... Adam...” Kris yelled out as he felt a fiery heat wash over him and nearly bent over as the climax hit him and poured into Adam’s mouth. “Adam, Adam...” That mouth... he thought as stared down at Adams’ face and began to thrust wildly into those lips, feeling the aftershocks as Adam milked him dry. He couldn’t get enough, he thought, even as his cock became oversensitized. He wanted more, needed more. “Adam. Just the beginning...” He whispered, aware that his hands were clenching in Adam’s hair and loosened their grip to massage Adam’s scalp. He sighed and allowed one hand to drift down to Adam’s eyebrow, then his cheek, then the edge of his mouth. So talented. “Your turn. Please.”

Adam reluctantly and slowly pulled his mouth from Kris and slid his finger out of Kris’ body, grinning when Kris’ channel clamped down on his finger as if to keep him inside. “This...” he whispered as he turned his head and kissed Kris’ thigh. “Is going to be good.”

"Good?" Kris laughed shakily. "I've said this before and it's even truer -- and YES, I know that's not a word. But it's even truer to me now. Everything you do is mind- _blowing._ "

Adam smiled, stood up and kept his eyes on Kris’ pinkened face as he began stripping off his clothes. When Adam unbuckled his belt and drew it through the loops, he heard Kris made a soft sound.

Kris sighed. “If I had more patience, I’d ask you to dance for me as you take off your clothes. Another– ”

Adam’s head snapped up. “Aha. So that’s what you’re thinking when you’re watching the Bowie medley from backstage with that open mouth of yours.”

"So what?" Kris challenged. Adam was taking too long. "So what?"

Adam tooka quick step forward, cupped the back of Kris’ head with one hand and circled his neck with the other as he took advantage of Kris' parted lips for a long deep kiss, enjoying the moment when Kris realized he was tasting himself and froze, then gasped, then melted against him.

“You taste like...” Kris’ eyes opened wide. “I never...”

“Get used to the taste,” Adam said in a low voice.

“Ohhhh....” Kris moaned, unsure if he was instantly erect again from the words or the voice alone. Or both.

Adam then used his index finger to wipe across the top of his own cock. Lifting his hand up to Kris’ lips, he slid his finger inside Kris’ willing mouth. “Or rather, get used to my taste.”

 

 

\---

 **Chapter 9: On fire. FIANLLY**

Adam then used his index finger to wipe across the top of his own cock. Lifting his hand up to Kris’ lips, he slid his finger inside Kris’ willing mouth. “Or rather, get used to my taste.”

Kris felt his already weakened knees begin to tremble and looking down, he saw Adam’s cock pointing at him. What the hell, he decided, it wasn’t as if he hadn’t thought about doing it a million times and it wasn’t as if his knees weren’t buckling. He began to sink down while staring at Adam’s cock, leaking pre-come. “I’d... like to get used to your taste...”

“Not yet,” Adam said, but found himself unable to move as Kris’ gaze on his cock seemed to hold him in place, his feet rooted to the floor while his cock seemed to point directly at what it wanted. He clenched his fists, fighting for control, fighting the urge to push Kris to his knees and begin to take his mouth, that damn mouth of his.... Damn, if Kris’ contemplating sucking him made him this hot... No, Adam, he told himself, you learned how to avoid thinking about Kris’ damn mouth months ago. Control....

Starting to slide down the door, Kris reached out without a second’s hesitation and circling Adam’s hard cock in his hands. He had thought about this moment so many times, it seemed almost surreal, but the heat and weight in his hands was real, so real... Finally. “I want to suck you, Adam–“

“I said, not yet.” Adam pulled Kris up by the elbows and to Kris’ surprise, picked him up easily. With two long strides, Adam tossed Kris onto the bed, grabbed the tube of lube and tossed it onto a pillow and in the same arch of movement, fell on top of him.

His breath leaving him in a sudden burst as Adam’s weight pressed him into the softness of the bed, Kris gasped in a combination of excitement and frustration.“I want...” he complained as he tried to move his hands from his sides to rub Adam’s back only to be stymied when Adam snatched up both hands and shoved them over his head, one hand wrapped around both of Kris’ wrists. “Your hands are big...” Kris noted unnecessarily as he flexed his forearms and got nowhere within the tight circle of steel of Adam’s fingers.

“The better to hold you down with...” Adam growled in a deep voice. He had those leather straps...

“Are you the big bad wolf?” Kris shivered at the tone of Adam’s voice and the feel of – FINALLY – their naked bodies rubbing against each other. God, Adam was big and long and... Adam flexed his hips and... oh yeahhhhh, he was big and long _there_ too...

“I already ate you up, didn’t I? But I’m still hungry.” Adam licked his way into Kris’ mouth, licking his bottom lip slowly and voluptuously, as if they had all the time in the world, sliding inside, then retreating to trace the edge of his upper lip, then slanting his head to stroke the slight roughness of the flatness of his tongue across Kris’ lips again and again until Kris tilted his head, opened his mouth, and hungrily sucked Adam’s tongue inside.

Kris writhed under Adam, barely aware that he had moved his legs to the side to cradle Adam, a willing prisoner, who wanted more, more, more, he thought as Adam finally released his hands and Kris once again stroked through the thick, smooth strands of Adam’s hair, then down at his shoulders. He groaned in frustration as Adam’s mouth left his, then groaned again as Adam bit his bottom lip, before bending his head and nipping at Kris’ collarbone. Kris took deep dragging breaths as Adam’s legs slid along his, the new feeling of long muscles and hair-roughened skin tickling his own and distracting him until he felt the bite of sharp teeth on his nipple. Kris stared down at Adam’s face, the long lashes fanning over his cheekbones as he licked the reddened nipple into hardness.

Slowly, too damn slowly, Kris thought and wrapped his hands around Adam’s biceps and tried to pull him back up. Not enough, he thought, not enough. He knew Adam was holding back, being careful with him. Ridiculous. He dug his fingers into the muscles and tugged harder, scraping his nails along the skin. When Adam gave a soft moan, Kris parted his lips in shock and did it again, then moved his hands to Adam’s chest and tried again.

Oh no. Adam pulled back, resisting Kris’ grasp and knew that the only way to resist Kris’ hands was to use his own. Pushing Kris' hands aside over and over, he stroked Kris’ body from neck to calves, pressing firmly, impressing the feel of his hands on Kris’ body as they touched shoulders, neck, chest, abdomen, pausing to skim lightly over the scar, then touching firmly over the hips, skirting the cock that was weeping for attention, squeezing the thigh muscles he’d longed to stroke for so long, then down over Kris’ calves.

What a view, Adam thought, as he knelt between Kris’ feet and pushed them back until they were flat against the bed, his knees bent. Circling Kris’ ankles with his large hands, Adam shoved them further back with a sharp jerk. “Does this hurt?”

“No. You're just..firm.” Kris smiled at Adam, knowing he might get rough and the flames between them might threaten to burn dangerously. But the core of sweetness inside Adam, would only lead to melting together into one. “Hurry up, Lambert. You don’t need to coddle me. You have no idea how ready I am now.”

Adam grinned and stroked his hands up Kris’ legs, pausing to squeeze the muscles in the top of Kris’ thighs, before both hands converged slowly but firmly, leaving a trail of heat in their wake, before fanning the flames to greater heights when he grasped Kris’ cock in one hand and cupped his balls in another. “Newsflash, Kris. One great advantage of being with a guy is that you know exactly how ready he is.”

“Well, then, move it!” Kris demanded, bending forward to reach for Adam’s cock. “Move this. Into me...” He tentatively wrapped his fingers around it and when Adam nodded, grasped it firmly and began to move up and down, gently pulling Adam toward him. Adam raised an eyebrow, then suddenly threw himself down on top of Kris once again, bucking his cock against Kris, using his hands to move Kris, showing him the rhythm he wanted. Kris closed his eyes to concentrate on the sensation of all that skin and weight and oh, the heat. He had always been cold and then Adam had come along and he knew what heat source he’d been seeking his whole life. He sighed happily even as his body rocked against Adam’s eagerly. “Oh... I do love the way you move. Move into me, already...”

Staring at Kris’ face, Adam bit his lip. If Kris had any idea what his total inability to hide his need did to him... He whispered, “Open your eyes for me.”

Kris laboriously lifted his lids and stared into the deep beautiful blue of Adam’s eyes. “I could drown in your eyes...” Kris whispered back. He should write that in a song. Someone probably already had, he thought idly as he slid his right hand to Adam’s eyebrow, then lightly brushed the eyeshadow and liner before touching Adam’s eyelashes and Adam’s eyes automatically closed. And it was probably sappy and... But who cared about some other song, whoever might have written that hadn’t been talking about _Adam_. Without conscious thought, Kris demanded, “Adam, open your eyes for me.”

“Kris, open your legs for me...” Adam countered, blinking rapidly, before shifting his thighs, hitting against Kris’ knees, pushing them further apart.

A few seconds later, Kris opened his mouth, taking deep uneven breaths as Adam’s hands and then oh god, that mouth of his moved over his skin, every inch, he swore as he seemed to catch on fire everywhere. Kris squeezed Adam’s shoulders, then tried to bend forward, wanting, needing to touch, to kiss those freckles there, that he knew Adam hated but he loved, they were like, kisses from God, he swore, because how could anyone be so beautiful except that God had made him so? He fell back, trying to breathe as he felt perspiration break out all over his body, smoothing Adam’s way. He licked dry lips, watching Adam’s lips with that damn freckle move over his chest, nibble at his nipple, then suck, then glide over his rib cage, down to his hip, where they parted as Adam bit, then soothed the hurt with his tongue, then over his thighs where... ohyessss... Kris lifted his leg to Adam’s mouth, he could do that with his tongue along his muscle, oh yesss... And then. “Oh, no, don’t stop–“

“Believing? I believe you need to turn over.” Adam stood up, picked up his backpack and brought it over to the bed. Standing there, he frowned down at Kris who was still staring up at him, with a look of longing so heated that Adam felt a flush cover his chest. He felt almost...beautiful, which was –

“No. I’m gonna touch you now. You’re beautiful.” Kris reached out for Adam, desperate to touch that skin and-- “Your freckles...oh god, those freckles... Let me taste them...”

Adam grimaced. He hated those damn freckles. Had spent what seemed like his entire adult life trying to overcome the cuteness of freckles with fierceness. Speaking of which. Adam shoved Kris onto his stomach and reached for his open backpack.

“I said–“ Kris began to turn back over.

 _  
 _Thwack_  
_

 _ _Sting_ Kris gasped as the tips of a few whip strands touched his hip. He turned his head in shock to see Adam standing there with a smug grin on his face and something scary in his hand. “You did _not_ just use that whip on me!”_

“I did. You said you liked it when I corrected you.” Adam twirled the whip around.

Kris felt his breath catch in his throat. Oh, the fantasies he’d had watching Adam with a whip on stage... “But...”

“Oh, I see. You want me use it on your butt?” Adam lifted the whip again. “You do need to be punished, don’t you? For not doing what I just told you, for not telling me, for months–“

 _  
 **Thwack!!!**  
_

Adam smacked the whip down, harder this time, on the bed and once again the tips of the leather flicked Kris’ hip.

“No!“ Kris cried out and quickly rolled onto his back and began to edge backwards. Why not? Adam would do something else. Something no doubt mind-blowing in response. He almost wanted to laugh, almost, from the sheer joy of knowing he could do anything, say anything, be anything with Adam. “No, don’t...Not the whip...”

“Really. Are you certain?” Adam leaned over Kris and slowly began to trail the whip along Kris’ left thigh,. “Because your cock says otherwise.”

“Wha...” Kris gaped in shock at himself. Yup, his mind was getting blown. He looked away from the whip and toward his groin. He watched in amazement as the cool leather strands teased his over-heated skin, then brushed back and forth, back and forth over his cock, which seemed to be rising harder and harder to the occasion. “Whoa. No kidding. I didn’t...” He bit his lip, trying for control. If Adam kept doing that... In a panic, he grabbed Adam’s wrist and held it in the circle of his fingers.

“Nervous?” Adam twisted his hand inward and then down, breaking the strength of Kris’ hold, while still saying within the circle of his fingers. With a practiced flick of his wrist, he spun the whip around so that the handle was now pointing up and began to rub the hard, woven blunt end of the whip along the inner muscle of Kris’ thigh. He nodded as Kris’ muscles tensed, then pressed harder. “I asked. Are you nervous?”

“Yes, no. Yes... “ Kris changed his mind as Adam brought the whip closer to his balls, then retreated, then advanced again. What was he doing... Feeling the line where the whip handle was stroking like a line of heat that was nudging its’ way towards his cock and balls, Kris understood. Adam was seducing him with that damn whip. He was. “Nervous about you with that whip? Not...too much,” Kris admitted. He relaxed his hand and moved it up and down Adam’s forearm in a caress. “I trust you.”

“You should.” Adam pressed the handle into Kris’ thigh and watched as Kris automatically bent his knee and splayed his leg open. He had been made for this. Damn. So much time wasted because Kris was a damn tease. He rubbed the handle against Kris’ thigh, along the long muscle, over and over, each time drawing nearer to Kris’ center, each time feeling Kris’ body hitch, then release, the whip gliding smoother each time as perspiration began to dampen Kris’ skin. Sliding the woven handle up and up, Adam watched Kris’ eyes darken with heat, then blink in shock as he brushed it along Kris’ balls and then teased lower, sliding over the still-wet lube. Kris jerked and bit his lip.

“Adam, I’m not sure about...” Kris told him even as he lifted his hips up.

In a deep voice, Adam said, “Don’t worry. I’m not using that whip handle to open you up.” Adam paused to see Kris’ eyes widen. Not enough. “Or at least not _tonight._ ”

Kris put his hand over his heart, hoping the action would contain it so that it didn’t beat right out of his chest. “I’m gonna die. Happy. But you’re gonna kill me.”

With his free hand, Adam grabbed Kris’ hand from his chest and shoved it over his head. Leaning down so that his body loomed over Kris, he brushed his cock along Kris’ thigh. “I said I would. You owe me, boy.”

“Really. And just how are you going to make me pay?” Kris pushed back against Adam’s hand, knowing he didn’t have a chance against the bigger man’s greater size and determination tonight, but eager to see what resistance would give him as a reward. “Huh? Tell me–“

 _THWACK_

Kris grinned as the whip hit the bed. Adam was in control. What could he do to set him off? Talking, teasing seemed to work. Stick with what worked, Allen. “Are you really still angry about the fact that I’ve known for a long time that I fantasized about you, wanted you?”

“Hell, yeah.” Adam frowned. What was this penchant Kris had for endless _conversation_ during sex? He released Kris’ wrists, then ran a firm hand down Kris still upraised arm, lingering over the bulge of his bicep. He leaned over Kris and slowly lowered his head, feeling Kris watching him as he pressed his arm into the soft mattress. When Kris began to push back, Adam leaned into him, using gravity and his greater size to hold him down and with a look, bent his head again and gave Kris a sharp nip, then scraped his teeth along the curve, feeling Kris’ arm tremble. Good. He bit it again, hard. At least Kris was quiet. They could talk any time, did talk any time. Right now was about having sex. Who knew when or if–

“C’mon, we can share now. You must have had some awesome fantasies. I know I did.” Kris smiled and ran his fingertips up and Adam’s arm. “Did I mention I love your arms? Let’s start there. Every night I stand there, holding my breath like every woman in every arena, dying for you to take off _the jacket._ And I know what they were thinking, because I was thinking the same thing, that we’ll start with the arms and... Wait. Did you have fantasies about my arms or starting with my arms?”

“Your arms are amazing, but...” Adam’s head snapped up as he clenched his jaw and felt his fingers tighten around the whip handle. He instantly opened his hand and dropped the whip.

“Well, then. So you started with my arms and then what? Spill it, Lambert!”

Adam jerked Kris’ hand off him and once again shoved it over his head, while sliding his body on top of Kris. Turning his head, he licked his way across Kris’ chest, over the muscles there, teasing a nipple until he hardened under his tongue, then when Kris was arching into his mouth, leaving immediately to take a sharp bite out of Kris’ bicep. Kris moaned and pushed his arm against Adam’s mouth and Adam bit again. Nudging Kris’ legs open, he knelt between them and began to rub his cock along the edge of Kris’ thigh where it met his pelvis. Up and down, over and over, until he felt his own pre-come mixing with Kris’ perspiration to make a slick friction. “There, I’m starting to spill it. Is that what you wanted?”

“I wanted...” Kris felt his body roll against Adam’s and tried to turn, needing to feel Adam’s cock against his. Just the way he.. Oh yeah, damn Lambert had asked a question. It was... what was it again? He had never imagined just how his brain would melt when he and Adam finally did it, had never imagined... Oh yeah. “ I wanted you to tell me one of your fantasies, a real story...”

“Full-fledged fantasies? No,” Adam blurted out as he looked down and watched their bodies together. “I... never allowed myself to think about you that... completely when I jerked off.”

“ _Whaaaat_?! It’s only a.. Who has that much control?” Kris shook his head as his sluggish brain struggled to make sense of Adam’s words. Adam was being honest and given the ...Wait. What was that look in his eyes? Suddenly Kris knew and bit his lip. Vulnerability. No. Adam should never feel that way around him, he decided and flung his arm around Adam’s back and pulled him close, rubbing his cheek against Adam’s hair as Adam licked Kris’ neck. “You. I know. You. You have that much control. Which was, in case you haven’t guessed it before, totally unnecessary.”

“Yeah. I’m going to kill you,” Adam growled against Kris’ neck, his lips traveling downward to part, then his teeth bit at Kris’ collarbone before moving lower, feeling and hearing and he thought, being surrounded by the hard pounding of Kris’ heart.

“So you keep saying. But...Where?” Kris grinned suddenly as a slew of ideas came to him. “In the shower? All wet?” he asked before turning his head and licking the length of Adam’s bicep. “Wet is good.”

“Yeah. It is.” Adam sat up, ran his fingers through the wetness on his cock and lifted his fingers to Kris’ lips. Rubbing Kris’ lower lip, he pressed down, and ordered, “Suck them clean. And then I’ll give you more.”

Kris eagerly opened his lips and sucked Adam’s fingers inside, hearing the _slurp_ of his mouth and Adam’s wet fingers.

Adam nodded. Finally, the boy had stopped talking. He licked the fingers on his right hand, before reaching for the lube and quickly spreading the liquid on his fingertips. He smiled at the glazed look on Kris’ face. “Wet is good, right? Then you’ll love this...” He spoke softly, his voice deep and throaty as he slid his fingers over Kris’ tightening balls, then lower, circling, circling, then tapping the center, before sliding inside. Damn, Kris was hot, Adam thought and then thought the same again, in a different way as Kris moaned around the fingers in his mouth and pressed against the finger below. “You want more wetness?”

Kris pulled his mouth away from Adam’s fingers to moan. “Yesssss.”

“Good. Because for you....The supply will be inexhaustible.” Adam moved his left hand down to his cock, stroking it while Kris watched and wiggled against his hand, then wiped his fingertips to catch the pre-come, bringing it back to Kris’ mouth. Adam felt his cock harden even more as Kris lifted his head and opened his mouth and sucked Adam’s fingers inside as if he were starving.

Adam tasted so good, Kris thought and then... oh yeah... Adam felt so good, that cock of his, rubbing now against his own and... No! Adam was moving his finger out. NO. Kris bit down on Adam’s fingers in protest, then gasped around them when Adam slid back in, but with two fingers. Gently, but firmly, he pressed inside two fingers inside and Kris’ head fell back, and he sucked voraciously on Adam’s fingers even as his body clenched on Adam’s and – He tore his mouth free and cried out, “Adam, I want you to –“

“You wanted me to tell you about jerking off in the shower?” Adam asked, watching Kris’ eyes nearly cross in frustration.

“Damn it, Lambert!” Kris’s grasping hands circled Adam’s arms, tugging at him, needing him to be closer as his body rocked involuntarily against the invading fingers that were insistently taking him places, touching him in places that... “Oh yesssssssssss!”

Gently pressing his fingers wider and wider, Adam was shocked at Kris’ insistent and rhythmic clenching. He had never even dared to hope that Kris’s body would be so ready, so receptive, so... He indulged himself with a long look down Kris’ body, damp and glistening in the soft light of one lamp. He could do this all night, look at Kris, watch him come undone, feel the heat rise and envelop him, them both. All night and yet it would never be enough. This insatiable need was why he’d never allowed himself to imagine what lay in his arms right now. “Not yet. I think I need time to come up with my fantasies–“

“Yeah. Because...” Kris gulped, rolling his head from side to side on the pillow. His hands slipped from Adam’s arms and he was unsure if it was due to his own sweaty palms or the glistening moisture of Adam’s own perspiration, the hint of it mixing with Adam’s cologne. God, he loved the scent. It was enough... Hmm. Maybe he could push Adam along...

“One time...” Kris bit his lip as Adam reached out, those long arms of his able to reach for the nightstand and a small makeup case from which he pulled out a condom. Kris groaned in relief, then forced himself to go on, while running his hands up Adam’s chest, hands splayed over his muscles, then brushing, then tweaking Adam’s nipples. “One time I uncapped your cologne and brought it into the shower with me while I jerked off. Do you know that the scent of it alone gives me a hard on when I remember what I thought about in that shower?” He waited and smiled triumphantly when he felt the wave of heat roll up Adam’s chest and his heartbeat quicken under his palm. “Because I _did_ think about you. Full-length, full-fledged. Do you want to know my fantasies? I’ve had them for _months_.”

“I am going to kill you.” Adam slowly withdrew his fingers, then carefully inserted three back into Kris’s body. His hand, he knew, was damp and sliding and oh god, his cock had a mind of its own as he thrust against Kris, their mingled pre-come making them slick and...oh...so....good. Condom. Condom. Now. Where– Oh yeah, his hand.

Lifting himself up for Adam’s hand, pushing his cock against Adam’s, Kris panted, then determinedly asked, “How ‘bout we take a shower and I can show you some of the fantasies I came up with in there? Over the course of months?”

Adam pressed his finger against Kris’ sweet spot and watched his eyes roll back. “I am seriously going to kill you. Shut up.”

“No...” Kris groaned and gripped Adam's skin as he felt the bed fall away into the vortex Adam was creating. He struggled for breath, for a hold on his own control because, damn it, he didn’t want to come yet, not without Adam this time. He wiggled away – or tried to – from Adam’s clever, knowing fingers. “NO!” he shouted.

 _Slap_

Beyond the point of indulging Kris’ need to blather all freaking night long, Adam slapped Kris’ thigh, then handed Kris the condom packet. “Make yourself useful, boy.”

“Yes, sir.” Kris grabbed the condom packet, then cursed as his trembling hands took longer than he wanted before, finally...

 _  
 _rripp_  
_

The small packet opened and Kris fished out the condom. Adam grabbed it from him and in a flick of his fingers, sheathed his cock inside it. “That was fast!” Kris exclaimed as his hands grabbed for Adam’s hips and pulled him forward. “Thank god you know what you’re doing, because I can’t wait, I can’t---” Kris bit down hard on his lip as Adam’s cock brushed over his balls then began to rock against his opening. “I feel like I’m burning up, Adam, please–“

“How would you like me to take you the first time?” Adam asked, brushing Kris’ lips with his own, before diving inside and taking his mouth as if it belonged to him. Which it should. He pulled back reluctantly as he felt Kris’ cock thrusting against his lower abdomen in short sharp movements. Kris was too close already and he was not going to come until Adam was deep inside his heat. He circled the base of Kris’ cock with his fingers and squeezed. The hand, an ever-available cock ring. “You must have had your fantasies about it, _right_? And you wanted to talk about them, _right_? So here I am, at your service. So...talk.”

Kris groaned and spluttered as the need, frustration, and his laughter swirling in him spilled out. “How can you...make me so crazy in every possible fucking way?”

“And we will explore every possible fucking way, but for right now tell me your best fantasy about the first time you give it up to me.”

“Any way you want. You know best. Besides, don’t you have one?” Kris countered, running his hands curved around Adam’s ass. Finally. That ass. In his hands. That’s what he wanted. Wanting... He had so many ideas. But... Adam must have more. “Oh, that’s right you don’t. Poor poor baby... HEY!” He called as Adam shoved against his opening, then pulled back. He squeezed Adam’s ass hard, almost hoping he left a bruise, then forced himself to speak. One last time, damn it. One last try to push Adam over the edge. “It’s not _my_ fault _you_ had too much self control.”

“Okay. That’s not going to be a problem tonight.” Adam shoved back on his knees in a sharp move that dislodged Kriss hands, shoved his own hands under Kris’ thighs and pulled them over his shoulders. Kris’ mouth opened in a startled “O” and Adam chuckled. “Enough damn talking.”

“But Adaaaaaaaammmmmmmm...” Kris whined, moving his hands into Adam’s hair, stroking the soft, silky strands . “You love to analyze— Ohhhhhhhhhh!” Kris shrieked in excitement as Adam’s cock pushed against his opening. So long and oh yes, so..... He gulped and gasped for breath as the head of Adam’s cock pushed slowly and inexorably inward and then suddenly popped inside... So long and hard and... “You’re in...”

“Not yet...” Adam said in a low tone. “Not all the way and that’s what you want, isn’t it?”

“Yes.” Kris stared into Adam’s eyes and every muscle in his body – save one, he thought, almost giddily – heated and then, that melty-sensation he’d first feared, then surrendered to enjoying, came over him, the result of the fire lit by the intense focus only Adam had. Now, then, now Adam made him feel as if he was the only person in the world. Did Adam know – “I–“

“Tell me. Tell me how much you want my cock inside you. _Without_ words.”

Kris stroked his hands along Adam’s scalp, massaging it, as he licked his lower lip and staring into Adam’s eyes, rocked forward gently and then, feeling Adam’s cock pushing in just a little more, then a little more, then pulling out, then feeling the pull and tug and burn, dove into the flames Adam was setting and shoved his body forward, taking Adam inside in one long arch of his body.

“Finally!” They both exclaimed, their eyes wide as they took deep breaths and stared into each other.

Adam brought his head down and in a movement Kris would later think of as being overtaken by a fire he wanted to consume him, took Kris’ mouth in a deeply-possessive slide of lips and tongue. Kris held onto Adam, his hands still in Adam’s hair as his legs slid around Adam’s hips and pulled him closer and closer. God, he couldn’t get close enough, he couldn’t move fast enough, he thought, and wiggled on the soft mattress, sliding further under Adam, pulling him down on top of him, wanting to feel Adam’s body against his own cock, wanting to feel the weight pinning him.

Tearing his lips away from Kris’ needy mouth, Adam pushed back on one hand to watch their bodies move and meld together, their damp skin sliding, the pre-come leaking between their bodies. He slid one hand between them, once again circling Kris’ cock in his hand, stroking it in hard slides, watching Kris melt under him, barely aware of the need igniting his own thrusts, so consumed was he in watching Kris melt under him.

His eyes were wide, his mouth was open, and then he groaned, tilted his head back and moaned, his lips parted, his eyes now fixed on Adam as if the world was held in his gaze. And, Kris thought, sliding his legs down so he could circle Adam’s shoulders with his arm and pull him close as his hips moved slowly and urgently urging Adam deeper again and again, it was. Everything he needed in the world was here, in his arms... inside his body, inside him.

“The look on your face...” Adam said, unaware of his own words as he bent his head, rubbed his nose along Kris’, then began to cover Kris’ face with warm kisses, giving Kris another moment to accustom himself to the invasion, however loving, of his body. He slowly began rocking forward, feeling Kris’ legs tremble before they suddenly tightened and his butt muscles clenched around Adam’s cock, holding him in and then, reluctantly letting him go as they caught fire together and set up a hard and fast rhythm that Adam felt, no, _knew,_ was better than any song in the Led Zeppelin catalog. If he could write a song about this... And then he forgot about any music other than the sound of the moans and soft nonsensical words Kris was making as he flamed to life around him.

Adam felt the heat begin in his core begin to consume him, his thrusts grew long and deep and fast and his hand on Kris’ cock matched the movements. “Now...Do it, baby, come for me. I want to see you.”

“ _Adam!_ ” Kris yelled as he stared into the heat of Adam’s eyes, his spinning world anchored only by what he saw there. He had never seen such passion, never felt such passion, such heat as the torturous pleasure that was vanquishing his ability to resist, that made him feel hard and needy and vulnerable all at once. So much heat, so much... feeling and oooh yesss, so much Adam. And as he began to spill into Adam’s hand, he felt that he had been steel that had melted in the inferno of their bodies and... He took a shaky breath and arched upwards as he felt Adam’s cock harden, impossibly, even more inside him and oh god, that look on his face, the need, the... was there anything ever as sexy as seeing Adam like this? No. “Yesssss....” he cried out as Adam’s head went back and exposed his neck. Kris launched himself upward and fastened his lips to Adam’s neck and bit it, hard, then gasped as the bite seemed to ignite another set of thrusts from Adam and...

“Krisssss....” Adam moaned as he began to fall on top of Kris, then turned his body at the last minute to fall to the side. He sighed shakily, barely able to feel the kisses Kris was pressing against his neck as the aftershocks reverberated through his body, somehow making his cock twitch again. Well. If that was going to happen, again... He groaned and reluctantly pulled himself out of Kris’ body.

“No, don’t...” Kris implored, pulling at Adam with still-shaky hands. “Come back to me. I’m cold without you.”

“I need to clean up. Be right back,” Adam promised, standing up and taking a long breath as he stood by the bed and looked down at Kris, still splayed out on the bed. So enticing. He shook his head, feeling his hair flop on his forehead and went to push it out of the way, then stopped to look at his hand. Kris made him forget the most basic, he made it feel new. He shook his head in disbelief at the turn his life had taken and began to walk toward the bathroom.

“Adam...” Kris whispered, afraid he wouldn’t be heard, yet unable to draw enough breath to speak louder. Adam immediately stopped, turned his head and Kris smiled, as always. Adam always made him smile. Always. How could you not smile at that face? “I...”

“Yes?” Adam waited, hoping –

“So...” Kris rolled onto his stomach, gratified when Adam’s gaze immediately went to his ass. “I think I know what you were singing about. Now. But I do have a question, just want to make sure---”

“I must have done this wrong if you can still talk.” Adam took a step forward and ran his left hand in a slow stroke over Kris’ butt cheek.

“Is _this_ what that Ring of Fire is?” Kris asked as he grabbed Adam’s hand and moved it to the cleft of his ass.

Adam burst out laughing. He bent his head and rested it on Kris’ shoulder. “Truth time. I have honestly never in my life talked or laughed so much during sex.”

Kris turned over and swung his feet over to stand next to Adam. He smiled as Adam wrapped his arm around his waist, and his lips slid along Kris’ shoulder, kissing his skin. Once again, he raised his hands into Adam’s hair. “Possibly because you’ve never had sex with your best friend – me – before?”

Adam nodded, keeping his face hidden in the curve of Kris’ neck, before saying softly, “Possibly.”

Kris reached for Adam’s right hand and then, feeling the wetness, on it, stopped. “Your hand...” He whispered in embarrassment. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. Because... Mmmmm. You taste so good...” Adam whispered back before lifting his hand to his mouth. Keeping Kris’ gaze, he slowly licked his palm clean.

“Oh...my... Adam...” Kris moaned, His head began to spin again and he felt his knees begin to buckle. “This time, I’m really... I can’t...”

“Gotcha.” Adam smiled as he caught Kris in the circle of his arms.

 

 

\---

 **Chapter 10: Unquenchable flames**

 

Fire. He was on fire.

Adam flung the covers back and then realized. There were no covers. Just... heat. More heat. And... then.. Wet heat. “Oh yeah....” He thrust his cock into the wet heat surrounding it and moaned. Over and over as the mouth on his cock gently licked and sucked him deeper and deeper until... he felt as though ... Fire. He was on fire. It was red behind his eyelids and he swore he could see his own heart pounding and... So wet, so oh god, the tongue and ... Oh god, not yet...

Adam slowly opened his eyes, afraid that seeing Kris sucking him off might just slay him. He touched his tongue to his upper lip and then swallowed hard at the sight of Kris kneeling between his legs, the sunlight pouring across them both, highlighting his damn freckles and Kris’ perfect skin, the light touching the glisten on Kris’ lip, then the tip of his tongue as he licked Adam’s pre-come off, slowly. “Ahhhh, Kris...” He lifted heavy hands to cup the back of Kris’ head. “Don’t stop. Please...”

“You’re going to let me...” Kris asked, his voice husky as his hands roved up and down Adam’s thighs, then delved inward to stroke Adam’s balls. He bent his head and teased the tip of Adam’s cock, grinning when Adam involuntarily rocked up into his mouth. “Let me suck your cock into my mouth? And keep sucking until you flood my mouth?”

Adam gasped, then laughed, then groaned as Kris flicked his tongue out teasingly without touching him. “Of course. Have I ever given you the impression of total stupidity?”

“No.” Kris smiled and rubbed his head back against Adam’s hot hands. “I was afraid you were going to resist. I was looking for those leather straps, but I couldn’t find them.” Then again, he’d found something almost as interesting which had led to a quick phone call. Adam did like to control situations, for sure.

“Oh, really?” Adam arched an eyebrow, then arched his neck as Kris suddenly engulfed the head of his cock in his mouth. Kris was so distracting. He gritted his teeth, holding back from shoving deeply into Kris’ mouth.

“Adam!” Kris said urgently as he pulled back. “Don’t hold back.”

“I don’t want to overwhelm you. This is...” Adam ran his thumbs along Kris’ neck. “This is your first time? Right?”

“I told you last night. I’ve never done anything with a guy before. You’re my first and–“ My last, he meant to say, when Adam cut him off.

“Right. And I...” Adam smiled. “I don’t want to scare you off. I want you to like it.”

"Don't worry, I'm gonna love it." Kris nodded and kept his eyes on Adam’s face, seeing the blue in the eyes darken as he bent his head and slowly in one long lick, sent the flat of his tongue stroking along the back of Adam’s cock. “Hmmm. Given how big your cock is, it will take me a while to learn how to take it all in easily, but...”

“But...” Adam held his breath, feeling Kris’ pulse beat under his thumbs as he gently caressed Kris’ throat, his hands sliding along the damp skin. Feeling a bead of sweat hit his index finger, he brought it to his mouth and licked it, watching Kris’ face flush. Damn, Kris was so responsive. Last night had been– not enough.

“You’ve told me that practice is the key to excellent oral technique.” Kris grinned before he once again opened his mouth and took Adam inside.

His eyes open wide now, Adam watched, rapt, as Kris dedicated himself to learning how to make him groan and tremble and swear and shake just as he dedicated himself so single-mindedly to learning a new song. And day-um... if Kris wasn’t making him sing, Adam thought as he heard to soft sounds he was making, the words and the rustle of crumped sheets, the brush of hands against thighs, calves against calves, their joint gasp as Adam’s cock suddenly leapt in Kris’ mouth pushing deeper and deeper, the moan as Kris suddenly found his way and...

Kris moaned around Adam’s cock. This might be the single most erotic experience of his life. The sounds Adam was making with that mouth of his. The feel of Adam's skin against his hands, he legs, he couldn’t get enough. And that cock. He couldn’t get enough of that either. The feel of that cock, so big, so hard, so...hot, inside his mouth...he could feel the pulse along his lower lip, making him want to suck harder, forming a ring, and swirl his tongue over and over and around and around, feeling Adam’s cock respond to him.

To _him_ , Kris exulted as he felt Adam’s thighs tremble under his hands, and Adam’s hips rock faster and faster as his own mimicked Adam’s need and his mouth repeated the rhythm. He groaned deeply when Adam tensed, his hands gripped Kris’ head, pushing him down, and he cried out a warning. When Kris responded by sucking harder, Adam thrust upward and Kris felt found himself as Adam lost himself inside Kris’ mouth.

OMG. OMFG, Adam thought as he felt the flush of heat continue to roll over his body as he watched Kris’ mouth on him, not pulling away, milking him, OMG. His first time and he had actually.... “That was...”

Gasping for breath, Kris pulled off for a moment, then unable to resist, immediately returned to licking, softly this time, interspersing the licks with kisses until Adam tugged him away with a shaky chuckle. “No more, baby...”

“Well?” Kris asked anxiously as Adam did not smile, just lay there staring at him as if... He smiled slowly as he read the meaning in the gaze. “I know I’m not as...expert at it–“

“Well...You’re _perfect_.” Adam caught his breath, then pulled Kris up so that he could kiss him. When their lips parted, they were both smiling. Adam looked at Kris’ bottom lip, red and swollen...from him. From his cock. In Kris’ mouth. He opened his mouth and bit that lip. “I finally found a way to keep you from talking during sex.”

“Just keep filling my mouth up.” Kris leaned in for another kiss and sighed as Adam’s tongue invaded his mouth slowly and lovingly.

“My pleasure. But it’s my turn.” Adam reached for Kris and frowned when Kris shook his head. “Kris, let me take care of you...”

Kris blushed. “I came from blowing you.”

“You...” Adam frowned and glanced down. “But .. Oh. My. God. You came from blowing me?!”

“Yeah.” Kris looked down, feeling the heat in his cheeks, then back up. “That moment was featured in a lot of my fantasies. Once I finally did it, I was... overcome by the reality.”

“Thanks,” Adam said sincerely as he looked up at Kris. Kris had been made for him. Did he undestand that? “That...feeds my ego.”

Kris shook Adam’s shoulder. “You are so fucking fierce and fabulous and sexy... everything about you is so hot...” He gently ran his fingers over Adam’s skin, enjoying the way the sun streaming in seemed to make the freckles glow. “One of these days, I’m going to tie you down so I can lick every single one of those freckles.”

“I’m more interested in you licking my dick.” Adam grinned and caught Kris’ hand in his. Lifting it to his lips, he ran his tongue across Kris’ fingertips before sucking Kris’ middle finger into his mouth. When Kris started to breathe heavily, Adam pulled back. “As good as you were, practice is the key to any good oral technique.”

“Shit. You’ve said that before. I said that. You probably forgot, being all overwhelmed by my beginner's luck. Let's try again.” Kris groaned as he saw the flare of interest in Adam's eyes. He moved toward Adam, then stopped as he felt the pull on his skin. “I’m... sticky. Let’s shower.”

“Go ahead...” Adam closed his eyes and lay back, throwing his arms over his head and moving his legs against the sun and Kris-warmed sheets. He just wanted to lie here and... He took a deep breath.

Kris curled his hands into the sheets, then unable to resist, curled his hand around Adam's shoulder. Watching Adam move so sensually... He wanted more.“ Don’t you want to shower with me? Hear my shower fantasies?”

“I...” Adam looked Kris up and down slowly. “Let’s be honest.”

“You always are.” Kris moved his hand from Adam’s shoulder to his face, touching his cheek gently. He looked down carefully, watching Adam’s eyes. He was telling the truth, but holding back. Why? Adam was always the risk-taker. He wasn’t afraid. No. He was... nervous? Nah, that couldn’t be... but ...

Wait. Kris knew he’d misread Adam a couple of months earlier when he hadn’t realized that Adam truly was embarrassed by the media attention to his crush comment. But what could he be nervous about? God knew the man was sex on fire and... Adam only got nervous about emotional stuff. But what did he have to be nervous about? They’d finally gotten together. Finally. Made love and... He looked into Adam’s eyes and felt his heart thud at the look there. Love. He thought of what he’d found in the backpack. He did owe Adam. In more ways than one.

“Yeah.” Adam bit his lip, sighed, then smiled. “If we get in that shower and you start telling me your fantasies, I’m going to take you again. And after two times last night, you might be a little sore. As I just said, I want you to like what we do, want it, need it and if...”

“Oh. Yeah. Don't worry. I'm gonna want it again.” Kris blushed again, then looked toward the large window, filled with sunlight. “So, do you want to go out? We’re in New York, after all. We can see a show. Or... Shopping...”

 _"You’re playing with fire"_

“Shopping. _You_ want to go shopping?” Adam asked incredulously. “For what? More plaid?”

“Hey. I have it on good authority that plaid is in this season.”

“Yeah, if you don’t wear it like a uniform at Texas Roadhouse.”

“Ha. Ha. _Ha._ No, seriously. I know you want to go shopping. I know you regret not buying those boots the other day. Let’s go. I’ll buy them for you, in fact.”

“You seriously want to go shopping with me?” Adam shook his head in disbelief.

Kris shrugged. “It makes you happy. Plus, I love watching you shop because it makes you happy.”

“You...” Adam shook his head. “You know if I start shopping in New York...”

“I know. It will be like making love with you last night.” Kris grinned as he ran his finger along Adam’s cheekbones. How could any man be so beautiful? “Endless and worth it if only for the look on your face.”

“Oh.” Adam held his breath. Waiting. And then Kris held out his hand.

“Let’s get going.” Kris pulled Adam up and then wrapped his arms around him and squeezed tightly, then letting go. “You must have phone calls to make.”

“It’s supposed to be our day off–“ Adam protested, hoping Kris wasn’t pulling away.

“I know. But...” Kris shrugged. “You’re Mr. Media Magnet–“

“Shut up, slacker boy.” Adam picked up a pillow that had gotten tossed to the floor during the night and shoved it at Kris’ face.

Laughing, Kris bounced backwards and pointed towards Adam’s phone on the nightstand. “Go ahead. You probably have a gazillion texts from your friends. And Neil. And your mom.”

“Like your mom doesn’t call you all the time?” Adam teased, even as he wondered how his phone had gotten to the nighstand. Last he remembered, it was in his backpack.

“We’re both mama’s boys.” Kris shrugged and moved away.

 

Kris closed the bathroom door, turned the shower on high, grabbed his phone and looking at his missed calls, dialed quickly. “Michelle. Listen, it’s Kris Allen. Thanks for calling me back. I bet you’d like to have an _actual_ interview with Adam and me for your website... Yeah, I found the memory stick in Adam’s backpack. He set me up... Who, me?”

 _"You’re playing with fire"_

Adam hit the number one speed dial on his phone and waited impatiently. “Mom. I need you to tell me. Did I just make a huge mistake? Or am I misreading...Or maybe I’m not. I’m confused... Of _course_ , I’m talking about Kris.”

 

“I think you should buy those jeans...” Adam mused as he twirled his finger in a circle.

“How did we end up shopping for me? And what does that mean?” Kris wrinkled his nose in confusion.

Adam sighed and shared a look of commiseration with the store clerk, then shooed him away. “Do you never go shopping for jeans?”

“I buy my jeans online.”

Adam rolled his eyes. “Believe me, I can tell. Allow me to educate you. Lesson number one. Jeans are all about how they fit your ass. So, turn around so I can see your ass in them.”

Kris grinned and turned slowly, bending forward. With a quick glance around, he wiggled slowly. “Well? You wanna educate my ass some more? I think it needs some hands-on tutoring.”

 _"You’re playing with fire"_

“If that’s what you want, those jeans are not tight enough. Let's go into the dressing room--” Adam grinned, then groaned when his phone rang and he recognized the number of the handler.

Kris looked away, then darted over to the jeans display and grabbed the next smaller size, before disappearing into the dressing room while Adam argued over the meaning of “day off” to their handler. Whistling silently, he jumped when Adam pulled open the dressing room door.

“My modesty!” Kris laughed and looked up appreciatively as Adam’s broad shoulders filled in the door frame.

“Screw your modesty–“ Adam said impatiently as he shoved his phone into his pocket.

“Yeah, I think you did that last night during the interview with Michelle. Or was that just foreplay?”

“Well, you like the teasing.” Adam frowned. “So you should be happy.”

“I take it that we have to go do an interview?” Kris shrugged and grabbed the smaller size of jeans. “Let’s pay for these and–“

“You didn’t try that pair on–“ Adam protested.

“It’s just a pair of jeans!” Kris argued, ignoring Adam’s protest and walking toward the cashier.

“It’s not just a pair of jeans. It’s a statement of–“ Adam began, following Kris. That pair of jeans he’d tried on had actually been tight enough. He wasn’t sure he wanted his Kris out in anything tighter. Assuming that Kris was his, he hadn’t really said. He looked up at the two of them, reflected in the mirror behind the counter. They looked like a couple, with Kris leaning against him as he handed over his credit card and smiled up at him.

“Blah, blah, blah, Lambert. You spent an hour debating over the two different colors of those boots, which makes no sense to me, since you can now afford two pairs–“

“It’s the fun of the debate–“

“Oh. Pardon me. We were having fun?” Kris teased.

“Yeah. We were.” Adam looked at Kris, who began to laugh.

“Yeah. We were,” Kris agreed, wrapping his arm around Adam for a hug.

“So you two are a couple?” Michelle grinned.

“Wow. That’s an abrupt opening–“ Adam began, hoping to prevaricate since he didn’t really know the answer to the damn question.

“Yes. We are a couple.” Kris nodded emphatically.

Adam felt his heart stutter, then begin beating again. He leaned back and raised one eyebrow. “We are? I don’t remember having that conversation.”

“WHAT?” Kris asked, his eyes wide. Damn it, he'd been right. Adam's anxiety was about their relationship. He hadn't thought two guys would need to have one of those talks. My bad, Kris thought. As incredible as it seemed, Adam was vulnerable emotionally. He smiled apologetically at Adam. “Of course we are.” He moved forward, sliding along the couch until he was nearly sitting on top of Adam. “C’mon. Admit it. We’ve always been a couple.”

 _  
 _"You’re playing with fire"_  
_

“Always?” Adam repeated. “Apparently, I didn’t receive that press release. Did you?” Adam gestured toward Michelle.

“I may have,” Michelle admitted with a sidelong glance at the handler, who shrugged helplessly.

“You mean, when he called you to set up this interview?” Adam smiled smugly.

Kris gaped at Adam, then turned to Michelle. “You told!”

Michelle shrugged. “He asked."

"When?" Kris looked from Michelle to Adam and back, feeling like a stupid ping-pong ball.

"I guess you were trying on a pair of jeans that you bought that were too tight--" Michelle began.

Kris groaned. "Couldn't you have resisted? I mean, I know he's charming, but--"

Michelle grinned. "You better than anyone else knows how futile it is to resist Adam.”

“Yeah. I do. Assuming he’s asking, which took him a _long_ time...“ Kris stopped, then tilted his head and smiled. “Not that Adam really asks. He sorta tells you...”

“If I’d told you what I wanted to tell you a _long_ time ago...” Adam gritted his teeth. “So tell them the truth. We were not a couple the whole time. In fact, our... coupling is quite recent.”

Michelle laughed, then gestured at Kris. “Yes. Can you clarify that, Kris?”

Adam nodded. “Oh yes. Do _clarify,_ Kris.”

“Welll..." Kris smoothed his damp palm down Adam's thigh. "I always knew, right from the beginning, that Adam was the most amazing person I'd ever met. And we hit it off... like no one I'd ever met before. Right?"

"Right," Adam agreed softly, watching Kris intently as they looked into each other's eyes.

"For a long time we were just friends with this..."

"Undercurrent. It's called sexual tension," Adam teased as he relaxed. It was coming true. All his dreams were coming true. Professionally, personally. He wanted to laugh, to sing, to dance, damn it. Oh, and have more sex.

"Yeah. We even know about that in Arkansas." Kris grinned up at Adam, forgetting anyone else was in the room until Adam tapped his hand and pointed toward Michelle. "Oh yeah. My point is that our relationship...well, it evolved, like all relationships do. Or should. And one thing I don't wanna hear is that Adam made me gay. I want to make it clear that Adam did not... turn me or seduce me...I didn’t get a toaster or anything. ” Kris began. “I just ...although there’s no _just_ about it, I fell in love. I didn’t understand what I was feeling at first and then... ” Kris shrugged while keeping his eyes on Adam’s face. “I had so many feelings. But then I remembered that, ‘the greatest of these is love.’ But I was never really scared. Nervous, maybe. Sure. But I was always...happy. Happy around Adam. I mean...I’m just...thrilled he feels the same way. Because, who wouldn’t feel that way for him and– ”

“Kris, You just made quite a speech, maybe that's enough." Adam suggested in a soft whisper. "Before you go on, perhaps you should talk to your family..."

Kris shook his head and curled his hand around Adam’s forearm. “I already did. I told them – all of them – a long time ago. Or rather, I talked with them about it and they helped me figure out what I was feeling, especially my mom. That I was in love with you. And then I talked with _your_ mom and she told me that if I hurt you, Neil would kill me and – “ Kris broke off at the look of shock, followed by comprehension, followed by a slow-burning fire that lit Adam’s eyes. “Uh-oh.”

 _"You’re playing with fire"_

Adam clenched his jaw, then let out a long breath. “I am most definitely not making a pun here – but let me get this straight. You never said anything to _me._ But. Your mother knows you’re in love with me. Your father knows. Your brother. MY mother knows–“

“Adam, the whole world knows I’m in love with you!” Kris exclaimed impatiently and shook Adam’s arm. Then he sat back. Patted Adam’s shoulder, thinking that perhaps that comment hadn’t been his wisest move. Then again, seeing the predatory look on Adam’s face, perhaps that had been an even better move than waking Adam up with a blow job. Although, that had been pretty damn great. He licked his lower lip.

“Really. Did you all know?” Adam asked, gesturing toward everyone else in the room.

“Yup!” Michelle nodded eagerly, while everyone else grinned.

“I see. And just when, Mr. Allen, did you plan on telling me?” Adam leaned forward and poked Kris in the thigh, before opening his hand and spreading the palm possessively over Kris' leg. “Or was that going to be part of your own magazine cover story somewhere and I’d open it up to find out – along with the rest of the world – that you were in love with me?”

 _You’re playing with fire_

“I...uh...” Kris licked his lips nervously this time. “I guess I thought you knew, you know, on some level and...” He looked down. “Well, I couldn’t quite figure out why you weren’t taking me up on my offers since you're so...assertive in that..uh...way and I also guessed that your mom would tell you...”

“My mom? What is this, some arranged marriage? Or the pseudo-adult version of junior high when my mom meets your mom in the grocery store and they make plans for us to go to the junior high spring fling together–“ He paused when he saw a flush creep up Kris’ face. “Wait. Our moms _did_ talk together, didn’t they?”

“Um... maybe...” Kris mumbled.

Adam’s lips twitched and then he burst out laughing, flinging his head back.

Kris gasped as he looked up from the tempting arch of Adam’s neck and read the truth in his face. “You knew. Your mom did tell you!”

“This morning, babe. This morning.”

“Oh. _Oh_!” Kris blushed. He looked aside at Michelle and the handler, who were averting their eyes. Thank god. “So you didn’t really know...” He shook his head and reached for Adam’s hand, then shifted close to whisper in Adam’s ear. “That’s why I felt you were holding back. Wow. What is it going to be like...now? Now, that I’m telling you. I love you, Adam Lambert. What is it going to be like between us now?”

 _  
 _"You’re playing with fire"_  
_

Adam sucked in a breath as he looked into the deep brown of Kris’ eyes and saw the truth he’d hoped to see, for so long. Maybe it had been there all along, maybe... He slid his hand around the back of Kris’ neck and opened his mouth and then caught sight of the blinking red of the camera. Damn it, they were on camera. No more private pictures being made public. And shit! The love in Kris’ eyes was being tinged with amusement and a hint of daring. Kris told him that, now, here? He shook his head warningly and said in a normal tone of voice, “But I said before. I’m going to kill you.”

“And I said before. I’m gonna die happy.” Kris smiled and settled back against Adam. He looked around and then blinked when he saw the rhythmic red light of the camera. Camera. Rhythm. Video. Red. Hot. Sex. Sex on film and... why was Adam squeezing his hand. “Oh yeah. I had a point.”

“Yes. He did. I can vouch for that,” Adam quipped. “And I’m hopeful he’ll show me it again.” When the laughter in the room subsided, Adam turned to Kris and nodded. “For example, Mr. Allen. You were attempting to make some point about the fact that you didn’t get a toaster with the deal.”

“No. I got _you_.” Kris reached his hand up and cupped Adam's cheek.

Adam smiled slowly, feeling his heart still pounding in his chest. His life had changed so much and now, this? “So, I’m worth more than a toaster?”

"You're worth enough that..." Kris sighed deeply.

"That what?" Michelle prompted gently. Adam had promised she could use this interview and had given her back the memory stick from last night when he'd entered the room and given her a hug. Although, she would edit it to protect them. This was too intimate and... yes. She'd edit it heavily and give them a really nice HQ version for Hanukah.

"Adam is worth..." Kris paused, then smiled. "Have you ever gone shopping with Adam?"

"No. That was Nancy O'Dell. Humph!" Michelle teased.

Adam moaned. "I so should have gotten those boots with the gold--"

"THIS is what I mean!" Kris exclaimed. "It's like an Ironman Triathlon shopping with you. But you know what? You're worth shopping for three hours this morning even though that's like three hundred hours in my reckoning. And... For boots. Spending an hour debating the color of those boots. UGH! That's how much you're worth. That's how much I love you."

 _Adam grinned, then began to laugh from sheer happiness. He wrapped his arm around Kris and sighed happily when Kris immediately came into his arms and snuggled into his neck._

"Adam. Aren't you going to say it back to me?" Kris whispered, then flushed, suddenly remembering how Adam had been so resolute about keeping private moments private. "Oh god, I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's cool." Adam whispered into Kris' ear. He flicked his tongue out and licked Kris' ear lobe, grinning when Kris bit back a moan. "I'm just going to wait to say it until later."

"Payback?" Kris smiled as he pulled back, but held onto Adam's right arm, keeping it in place around him.

"I said I was going to kill you."

"You did give me two...little...de--" Kris broke off at the warning look on Adam's face.

 _  
 _"You’re playing with fire"_  
_

"Excuse me?" Adam asked in a cool tone. "Do you want to ruin my reputation? That was three times."

Kris choked. "Please accept my apologies, sir."

"I'll consider it." Adam held onto his haughty expression for a moment, then broke into that little-boy grin that always made Kris' heart melt.

There was nothing better than seeing Adam happy and anyone who tried to make him unhappy... Wait. That was it. Kris squared his shoulders and looked at Michelle. “I do have something important to say. Something I hope you won't edit out. 'Cause I know you probably cut some deal with Adam here to edit our footage...nicely and give us a full copy of it, right?"

"Day-um." Michelle's eyes opened wide. "He does know you, Adam."

"He does." Adam knew his gaze on Kris would be interprete as tender. Fine. "And right now I know he's about to try and protect me. Right?"

"Right. Listen up. I know there are going to be bloggers or vloggers or whatever they’re called –“

“And Bill O’Reilly,” Adam interjected.

“Yeah, him. All of them who –“

“I swear, they project their own repressed desires,” Adam said abruptly. “ _I_ don’t go around thinking that all men are potentially gay – although if it were so, it would have made my life so much easier.” He grinned when Kris pouted. “I have to ask, though, if I as a gay guy don’t think all men are available, why do these heterosexual men think all men are potentially gay? I wonder.”

“I have to wonder too.” Kris nodded. Adam has just opened the salvo in the media war that might be coming their way and cast the battle in his own terms. Adam knew how to play the media. “But I do know, I’m prepared for the reality that they are probably going to try and cast this as big bad Adam seducing me with his all- powerful gayness–“

Adam cracked up. “All-powerful gayness. Is it like a laser beam?”

“Oh, hotter. Waaaay hotter.” Kris grinned back. “You know what I mean. These commentators act like all men are just... vessels–“

“I like a good hot vessel myself.”

Kris snorted. “Like if men are exposed to a hot gay guy, they’ll all turn gay.”

“Welllll....” Michelle nodded at Kris. “But if the hot gay guy is Adam...”

“I know!” Kris grinned at her. “Who could resist? I mean, c’mon! Did you _see_ his Rolling Stone cover?”

“I did. I may have even touched it a time or two.” Michelle looked over at Adam, who merely rolled his eyes and reached for the water bottle.

“Ha. I carried that magazine around.” Kris looked sideways at Adam who was taking a long sip from the water bottle. “Even into the bathroom–“

Adam spewed water.

Michelle laughed while the handler raced for a paper towel.

Kris took it from her and began to dab at Adam’s shirt. “If that wasn’t a sign... I carried it around the day we did one of Ryan’s radio shows; people are teasing me about it. I’m not denying a thing. But nothing. Then I got ice cream and offered him some. I held out the spoon to his lips. And nothing.”

“I like to control things.” Adam shrugged, grabbed the towel from Kris’ hand and tossed it aside.

“Really. Then why was I the one who had to make the move?!”

“Kris.” Adam shook his head. “Do not give out –“

“You like when I put out–“

“Clear signals? Yeah. I would have loved a clear signal. Some words that clarified the situation. Instead I finally had to take a risk– “

Kris snorted. “A small one.” Then he bit his lip. “Maybe not. If you were wrong or someone else read it wrong... “

“Yeah. I didn’t want to...”

“I thought you were resisting me just...to give me space and time or...” Kris trailed off as he looked into Adam’s eyes.

“He was resisting what?” Michelle pounced when Kris said nothing more and Adam just stared down at Kris, waiting patiently.

“Yes. Kris. Do tell them what I was resisting.”

Kris rubbed the back of his neck. “I may have, may have... pushed the envelope. Slightly. On a few occasions. Trying to get a...” He grinned suddenly. “Get a rise out of Adam.”

Michelle turned to Adam. “Do you have a response to that confession?”

“Because I believe so strongly in the notion of the sanctity of a family show, I’ll censor myself...” Adam drawled, while Kris cracked up. “And merely say that I did not know it was possible for a ‘one hundred percent straight’ boy from Arkansas to be the world’s biggest... tease. But I suppose I’ve learned a lot through American Idol.”

MIchelle nodded as the handler looked pointedly at her watch. “So, Adam. If you had to sum up your Idol experience in 10 words or less, what would it be?”

“Taking risks bring great rewards.” Adam spoke softly as he curled his hand around the back of Kris' neck, his thumb stroking the soft skin under his ear.

“So, you’d let me play with the stuff in your backpack?” Kris asked with a smile, knowing Adam knew he'd been snooping around and found the memory stick from Michelle.

Adam grinned. “If you ask nicely.”

“On my knees. On my knees...” Kris snuggled into Adam's embrace.

“So, Kris, same question?” Michelle asked. “What is the most important life lesson from this experience?”

 _"You’re playing with fire"_

 

“I love you, Kris...” Adam groaned as he repeated the words endlessly as Kris' hands and mouth traveled over his body, leaving no freckle untouched. "But why are you playing that over and over?"

As the interview played in the background, Kris looked over his shoulder and slowly smiled. Oh yeah. He remembered that part.

Leaning over Adam, he trailed his hands down the center of Adam’s chest, Keeping one hand on Adam's heart, while the other cupped Adam's hot cock in his palm, he leaned forward to take Adam's mouth, that damn mouth that had featured in so many fantasies, in a possessive kiss of his own. He gasped when Adam took him by the shoulders and rolled him underneath him, pinning him down while his cock teased his entrance. Wiggling away, Kris looked over Adam's shoulder and smiled when Adam slapped his thigh to move him into place. "Stop it!" Adam growled.

Kris moaned, then curled his legs around Adam's hips and pulled him inside with a hard rocking motion. His voice echoing behind him, he smiled and cried out, “I love playing with fire.”

 

THE END


End file.
